Just Sex
by Jayta
Summary: Chapter 9: Lulu & Logan are away. Coincidence or not?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of ABC network. I just have fun playing with them!  
**Pairing:** Maxie/Logan

**Title:** Just Sex

_Just a one-night stand_. That was all it was. It had been a challenge to get her into bed and he had succeeded as he had known he would all along. Of course it happened in the most unexpected way. He would never have guessed that Coop would find out about the plan before it had been completed. However, he had also never expected to have gotten into Maxie Jones' pants when Cooper dropped her like a cold potato. There were a lot of unexpecteds in the past couple of days. The way her body felt against his was unforgettable. Everything about her was hot and sexy and...wanton. She was exactly as he had imagined her to be. During that one hot, long, summer night, Logan satisfied every fantasy he had about Maxie Jones and what he wanted to do to her, show her and make her feel. When she clung to him as he made her moan and scream, something inside him just clicked; he loved the sound of her voice and well, every sound she made. And when that night came to an end, he found himself unable to think of anything else. _The little witch didn't lie._ He had never had anyone like her.

_But that is over and done with now_, he told himself. "Something on your mind, Logan?" Lulu's voice interrupted his thoughtful reverie. He smiled politely and noticed how brightly she smiled for him.

"Uh, no. Nothing important," he said gruffly, taking a swig of coffee. "So what are you up to, today?"

"Nothing," she replied, another smiling playing upon her lips, except this one with a little mischief. "But maybe since you're here, we could...you know?" He felt her foot trail up the calf of his leg.

"You know?" He played it dumb. "No, why don't you spell it out for me." The little twitch at the corner of his mouth alerted her to his little game though. Lulu opened her mouth and looked at him disbelief, hitting him playfully in the arm.

"You're such a player!"

Games. He was good at them. When he first arrived in Port Charles, it had all been a game. First it had been a game with himself. How near could he get to Port Charles without giving into the temptation of looking up his father. Then when he had arrived, it was a game of how long would it be until he met his father. And then after meeting the bastard, the next game had been how long would it take before he decked his father. And so on the game went. His life had been a game right from the beginning - from conception. It started the day his father met his mother and slepted with her. He, of course, thought it would end the day he left. How wrong Scott Baldwin was.

"Hey," Lulu interrupted his thoughts again. "Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry babe," he cooed, reaching out and nipping the bottom of her chin. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh." She looked disappointed, like a wounded puppy. 

"No, don't be that way," he sighed, patting her hand which lay on the tabletop. "I'm just distracted with work and my dad, that's all."

"No, it's all right."

She was good at that. Lulu Spencer was a master of being wounded and hurt. Not that he didn't understand her. She was very much like him in a way. When Lulu Spencer was hurt, she nursed her wounds and then lashed out. It was something he liked about her - because he could understand that kind of emotion. Logan had discerned that even on some level she viewed herself as damaged goods, a sentiment that he could also relate to. All of these things made it easy for him to seduce her.

Two challenges posed to him in one day. When he had arrived in Port Charles the last thing on his mind was women. However, with Coop that was always bound to trail along. Cooper was the conventionally handsome, which made all of the girls flock to him. So they were bound to come along sooner or later. Nevertheless, Logan did not expect the turn of events that would lead him to the town where his father was and into the tangled web of deception and seduction that was named Maxie Jones.

When Logan met the short perky blonde that was enamored with his fellow man-at-arms, he could not see what Coop actually saw in her. Why did he keep her around after getting what he wanted? She was loud and obnoxious. And well, she hated him. So really what was there to like about her?

But the man always had a softspot for ladies in distress. He was your typical knight-in-shining-armour. It really made his stomach churn to know that his best friend could not get his act together and realize true love was for suckers. However this little vixen knew how to work her wiles on his best friend. 

Unbeknownst to him though he would soon follow a similar, yet diverse path. His goal was to get into her pants, not to fall in love with the chick. It was a game - a game which he intended to win because he always won. So therein lies the game within a game. The challenge of getting into one girl's pants to get into another's.

Some would be repulsed, but to Logan it was just another challenge - a challenge issued by a girl who needed to be taken down a notch or two. This so-called dreamgirl of Coop's thought too much of herself and it made him want to take her down a couple of pegs - just for fun. Besides, he was doing Coop a favor by freeing him of this witch.

Taking stock of it all, it wasn't a dreadfully torturous task. She wasn't bad on the eyes, which made having sex with her not repulsive. They had moderately interesting conversation, another plus on the ease of making headway in proposing the idea to her that he was indeed interested in her. 

"Boy, you are in lala-land today," Lulu chuckled, sidling up to him. She slipped her fingers between his, entwining them as one. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. _This is what girly-girls do. They try to make it all lovey dovey_. Well, at least one of them was trying to...with him. He couldn't even remember the turning point in their relationship, where she had hated him and declared that she would never love again to wanting him in that way. Girls were so fickle. That was the reason why he never stuck around. They knew where they stood with him - it was just sex

. "I guess I am," he chuckled, half-heartedly. He did not even know why he was keeping up the facade. Was he growing soft? Logan shuddered at the thought. He really had no reason to continue the facade of the complicated lone soldier who had returned from god knows what. He sighed inwardly. God help him, he had turned to mush.

Logan knew there would be reprecussions telling Lulu the whole story, but at the moment he couldn't see why he shouldn't tell her. If she hated him for life, it was well deserved. He wasn't delusional. What he had planned with Maxie was worthy of looks of disdain and even hate coming from Lulu. However a part of him hoped that if he came out with the truth now, there might be a chance to save whatever relationship they did have. Logan frowned. _Why do I even care_?

He realized that these emotions had been manifesting slowly over the past few months. It was not a turn he liked. He was hard and he was selfish. These were the things he knew about himself. He looked after number one. But having people that constantly nagged at him to let himself feel and be who he 'truly was', had apparently been getting to him - worse than he had let himself believe. Now he almost enjoyed the companionship he had here in Port Charles, even when he had decided a long time ago, after his discharge, that he would never let anyone near him again.

His thoughts wandered to his mother. She had been the most stable thing in his life and they had a bond that was unbreakable; but when he found out about his so-called father, something inside him broke. It was that revelation that instilled in Logan the truth that no one was to be trusted - everyone was out for themselves. Besides his mother, no one had managed to prove him wrong. Coop, perhaps - but he was made different. He had always thought the boy had a few loose marbles. _No one short of their mother should be trusted._ He had proven that to Coop in spades. No matter how many times he pushed that guy away and proved to him that friendship and emotions were crutches. And now Cooper would find out the hard way when the truth came out about his one-night stand with Maxie.

Maxie Jones. More trouble than she was worth - well, maybe she was worth it a little. He chuckled to himself as images flashed in his mind of the way her skin glistened as his lips explored every part of her. Closing his eyes, he pushed those thoughts away.

She was an itch he had finished scratching. Suddenly his mind wandered again recalling the physical pleasure of finally having her. She was a woman who enjoyed the hunt, which was perfect because he enjoyed chase. 

Suddenly he heard the chimes chatter as the door to Kelly's opened and it all came back to him. The ice-cold glare of those baby blues cut him like a knife. She stood there, arms folded across her chest, her jaw set. Her body language spoke volumes above the din of lunch hour rush. Maxie Jones was pissed off. 

And all it did was make him smile. 


	2. Chapter 1:  Pull

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of ABC network. I just have fun playing with them!  
**Pairing:** Maxie/Logan

**Title:** Just Sex

**Pull**

"You happy now?" Maxie strode up to the reprehensible low-life sitting so casually at his table.

"Yes, but you don't seem to be," he chuckled, dodging a swift hand coming towards his face. "Darlin', I didn't do anything."

"Oh, did Cooper finally come to his senses?" Lulu smirked, oblivious to what exactly was transpiring. "I always did think that guy had more senses than he let on about."

"You," Maxie turned and pointed her index finger as warning, "shut it."

"Hey, Maxie, darlin' hate to break it to you, but he broke up with you last night," Logan shook his head, unsure where this was heading. "So you can stop glaring daggers at me as if I had anything to do with it."

"Oh but didn't you?" she accused disdainfully. Her eyes darted towards Lulu, who was sitting quite enthralled by the whole melodramatic scene. "Lulu, I see you've gotten over your distaste for Logan here." The corner of her lip twitched.

Logan furrowed his brow. He could see Maxie forcing herself to hold back a smile. The flash in her eyes as she glanced back at him spoke volumes. She was up to something. "Hey," he said jumping up from his chair. "Why don't we head upstairs and talk about this?"

"I don't think so, Logan, _darlin'_." Maxie smiled politely and focused in on Lulu. She looked her up and down, disgusted at how enamored she was with this jerk beside her. "I'm quite surprised at this turn of events."

"Why don't you get lost, you two-bit tramp?" she replied, yawning as if tired of Maxie's antics. "You can't blame anyone but yourself for Cooper dumping your lying, scheming ass. I'm sorry it took him that long to figure you out, whatever it is that you did to him."

"Oh, you hurt me, Lulu," Maxie gasped, feigning offense. "Do you talk to your daddy with a mouth like that?"

Lulu just glared, not bothering to respond.

"Oh wait, that's right, he's just up and disappeared on you...Again."

"Hey, that's enough," Logan pulled Maxie off her attack. "Why don't we..."

"Aren't you saving any of these names for dear old Logan here?" Maxie pushed his hands off her, as she glared at him with pure hatred. "Since he's part of the reason Cooper dumped me," she explained, her eyes locked with his. "Such a helper this one."

"Oh don't blame it all on me, little girl," Logan scoffed in disbelief. "This was all you."

"Was it all me?" Maxie said darkly, her hand sliding down his chest. "Or are you sure you didn't just have a hand in him finding out?"

"A hand in what?" Lulu eyed Maxie suspiciously. "What are you guys talking about? Logan?"

"Yes, Logan?" Maxie looked up at him with questiong eyes, as a smile began to play upon her lips. "Why don't you tell dear, sweet Lulu what happened?"

"Logan?" Lulu didn't like the tone Maxie was taking. "Logan, what is she talking about?" Her heart was racing. She had this feeling, like something bad was going to happen. 

"Maxie," Logan warned, glancing up at Lulu, who seemed to look at him with a sense of fear. "Let's go somewhere else..."

"No, Logan, you're not going anywhere," Lulu commanded gravely. "You're going to tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Look Lulu, " Logoan began, his mind scrambling to figure out a way to explain this to her.

"Oh, look, why don't I just tell you?" Maxie offered happily, spinning around and facing the witch that started this all. "Dear old Logan here," she smiled, clasping her hands together. "He decided to help me destroy you a little over six months ago. I had this plot that he would seduce you and make you fall in love with him, which you have." She turned back and smiled at Logan. "Good work, by the way. Brilliant job."

"W-What?"

"Well, that just fell apart last night," she continued with her explanation. "Because somehow, Cooper, found out about my and Logan's arrangement."

"You're lying!" Lulu accsued, shaking her head in disbelief. "Why the hell should I believe you? You've always been a lying slut!"

"Of course I'm not lying," Maxie smirked happily. "There's no reason for me to lie about this. I've already lost Cooper, so really it's just the invevitable. I'm finally coming clean with the truth."

"I don't believe you," Lulu yelled, jabbing her finger into Maxie's chest. "You're lying because Logan and I are finally getting together and you're jealous! You're jealous that I have something you can never have, because you're too dysfunctional and a lying manipulative witch! No one can stand to be around you."

"Am I?" Maxie tilted her head knowingly.

"Yes!" Lulu exclaimed glancing over at Logan who seemed stunned into silence. "Because what you forgot to factor in, in this little fantasy world of yours is a reason Logan would _ever_ have of helping you?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that part?" Maxie giggled, batting her eye lashes, while glancing back at Logan. "His sole reason for getting near you in an attempt to fulfill this arrangement was so that he would have the pleasure of sleeping with little ole' _me_."

"Logan..."

The look on her face was almost worth the price of admission. Maxie had waited for this moment for months. It was really exquisite. First there was sheer outrage that Maxie would say anything of the sort; then, the glance back, towards the so-called victim of this slander, to see only an expression of guilt. A wave of satisfaction enveloped her as she stood watching the self-proclaimed righteous witch wallow in the revelation of the truth.

"Lulu, I'm sorry," he apologized lamely. There was really nothing else for him to say. What Maxie had said was the truth. He would not sugar coat it for her.

"You didn't, did you?" Lulu felt her cheeks dampen from the unwanted tears. He just stood there without saying a word of denial. It made her want to vomit.

"I guess you're not all that smart, after all, huh?"

"You conniving ho!" she spat angrily through her tears. Winding up, she reached across and slapped Maxie in the face. Suddenly the hurt went away and a boiling vat of hate and disgust boiled over. "You two make me sick." Pushing past Maxie, she picked up a glass of water near by and threw it in Logan's face. "You are nothing. I didn't think I could hate anyone more than I did your father, but you? You are worse than him."

"Lulu, wait!" he said, as she pushed past him and walked towards the door. "Wait!"

Lulu ignored his pleas and kept walking.

"And there ends a happy tale," Maxie said glibbly, brushing her hands together as if trying to rid them of chalk or dirt.

"Because in the end, it really was all about her, right?" Logan stared in amazement at the petite blonde. "Even though you just lost Coop because of all of this, you still had to see it through," he said in disbelief. "You are something else, Maxie Jones."

Suddenly Logan felt something he had never felt before, guilt. He glanced out the door where Lulu had exted. By no means had he fallen in love with Lulu or even close to that; but he had become friends and he felt guilty that Maxie had been the one to reveal the truth to her. He may have been an unfeeling bastard when agreeing to this scheme Maxie had concocted, but Maxie took it to new levels. As he watched her, as she checked herself in her compact after Lulu had slapped her, Logan realized how messed up Maxie was. He had never known, but now he understood. 

There was something broken inside of Maxie Jones.

"Are you happy now?" Logan asked, sidling up beside her on the stool next to hers.

"I -," Maxie paused a moment, as if deciding what she felt. "I'm content with the outcome."

"Why?"

"What do you mean. why?" she snapped irritably. "You know exactly why I did this."

"No, I mean why did you do it after what happened with Coop?"

"Don't talk about Cooper," Maxie growled, turning her attention to the cup of coffee in her hand. "You don't know..."

"I'm sure he gave you a chance to walk away from this," Logan interrupted, leaning into her. "You probably apologized after he found out about your scheming and he gave you a way out."

"What do you know?" she scoffed, though it was less than convincing. Maxie would not look at him. She kept her focus on the cup. 

"I know that you probably apologized but then tried to defend yourself," he surmised, leaning back againt the counter. "You tried to explain with all of the reasons you gave me about why Lulu deserved this, right? But he didn't buy it." He knew his best friend and Coop wouldn't have walked away after all of this. He had seen the look in his best friend's eyes and it was the look of love. It would have taken more than a lie and this scheme to wake him to the reality of how twisted Maxie was. "By then, you were too upset. You couldn't believe that Coop had taken Blondey's side over yours. You couldn't believe he couldn't understand why you wanted to do this."

Maxie closed her eyes and tried to block the sound of Logan's voice out. Everything he said, it was as if he had been there. She had tried to explain her reasonable hatred for the blonde, self-righteous witch who always played victim. When Maxie had tried to apologize, Cooper told her she wasn't sorry, which she wasn't; but for him she would try to be. Then everything went spiralling out of control. Her temper got the best of her and she told him that he didn't understand - he would never understand. 

And then she walked.

It was the biggest mistake of her life. That night she walked around Port Charles for hours trying to clear her head, but somehow she ended up at Logan's apartment. He said nothing when she arrived at his doorstep. For some reason, part of her knew he had already heard about this from Cooper. He was always one step ahead. She launched into Logan about how this was his fault, and how if he hadn't agreed to this, none of this would have happened. Maxie expected him to defend himself; but instead, he sat there listening to her rant on and on. There was no reaction, which drove her up the wall even more. This guy who walked into her perfect little world with Coop had managed to drive it to destruction. She hated him. She had told him as much. 

It was only minutes later she found herself in his arms, her lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss.

"You know nothing about me," she spat, slamming her cup on the counter, spilling most of the cofffee on herself. He offered her a napkin. Maxie slapped it away and leaned in, pressing her index finger into his chest. "You don't know anything about me or Coop. We'll be fine. We'll make up and have great make-up sex and this will be a memory."

"Do you really think _this_ will all be forgotten?" he asked, knowing she knew he wasn't talking about Lulu at all.. There was like this pull whenever he was near her. Again, it wasn't that he even liked her - she was stubborn and bossy. She was arrogant and conniving. Nevertheless, there was just something. Logan moved closer, until they were only millimeters apart. "Do you really think Coop will ever really understand?"

"You, stay away from me," she whispered, not moving an inch. Her heart was racing and she felt her palms begin to sweat. They had always been about the banter, at least that's what she had liked about flirting with Logan. Because it had always been off limits. She was Coop's girl. She knew that; he knew that. But all in one night that came to a screeching halt and she found herself in his sweaty embrace. He did things to her that she never imagined possible. He made her feel..._No! Stop it!_ "I mean it, Logan. Nothing will ever happen again." She looked into his eyes, wanting to make sure he understood she meant business. "I am Coop's girl, and always will be."

"Hey, that's fine," Logan dismissed, taking a step back. He knew getting involved with her was trouble. In the past few months he saw what she could do to people - even people she cared about. _The itch was scratched, time to move on._ "I'm good, if you're good?"

_I'm good, if you're good? What was that supposed to mean?_ Maxie shook her head in disgust. She knew he was all about the game. He was a player - a good one. He knew how to push a woman's buttons. But not her - she knew how to walk away. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other."

"Great, darlin'." Logan sat back down on the stool, his back against the counter. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Hopefully never," she sneered, spinning around as she turned towards the door to Kelly's.

"Had fun, darlin'!" She did not even bother to respond, which made him grin. He knew how to get to her, and for some reason that gave him such unexplanable satisfaction. After that night of steamy sex, Logan wasn't sure how she would react. In fact, after they had satiated each othre's needs, Maxie had gotten up and left without a word. He did not know what to make of that; but a fter today, he knew that every part of him had gotten underneath her skin. She wanted him.

Of course, not that he wanted her. 


	3. Chapter 2:  Denial

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, though after working with them so long, I bet they were wishing they were mine!  
**Pairing:** Hah, pairing schmairings.  
**AN:** I really appreciate everyone who has bothered to even take a look at this story. It has a small fanbase, so any feedback is appreciated.

**Denial**

He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he headed towards Kelly's. He had been moving crates all morning at Sonny's warehouse. It was the least likeable part of his job.

Working for Sonny was interesting to say the least. He had expected there to be more action; but Logan also understood the grunt work he would be put through before even being given the chance to do more. At that moment he was content to work the warehouse and do 'errands' for his boss. Logan would bide his time until an opportunity arose to prove his worth and ascend the ranks of the muscle bound. However, he did have plans. Logan was no small time hustler and he was, far be it, a lackey. 

Someday he would retain the respect of those looked down on him, which was most of Port Charles.

"What can I get you?" Georgie asked warily. 

The look on her face was less than pleasant, Logan observed. "Something cold."

"Perhaps Lulu would suffice then?" Maxie said under her breath, sipping her lemonade, her back turned to him. She didn't even have to look over her shoulder to know who had walked through the door. From the look on Georgie's face and the tone of her voice, she knew it had to be Logan. Very rarely did Georgie find herself disliking many people. However she had taken an instant disliking to Logan - she always was a good judge of character.

"I'm sorry, did someone say something?" he asked, directing his question at Georgie. "For a second I thought I heard a whining coming from the counter."

Georgie just rolled her eyes. She was not interested in getting involved in any of the games her sister or Logan were mired in. Sighing, she walked into the back to grab a drink for the troublemaker.

"Whining?" Maxie huffed, spinning around on the stool. "I do not whine. And for your information, that was more of a snide remark."

"Oh, that was such an educated _distinction_," he said with mock contempt.

"Oh whatever," she replied, turning her focus back to her frosty drink. "Just move on."

"Hey," Logan shrugged, slipping onto the empty stool beside hers. "I wasn't the one who started this." In fact, he had been very determined to avoid any run-in's with the petite blonde. She had very well implied that he was infatuated with her, by way of demanding he stay away from her. Logan was no tool; and he certainly was not infatuated with her. Glancing over at her pouty lips and big blue eyes, he steeled himself. _Attracted still, maybe_.

"What did I say yesterday about staying the hell away from me?" She looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled politely. "Or didn't you get that memo?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Looking him up and down she turned away and took another sip of her lemonade. "Or was that too much to hope for."

"Oh no, I got it," he answered not even bother to look at her while speaking. "I'm glad we have an understanding. I was concerned that after that night you might get a little attached. I thought maybe you might come sniffing for more."

"Oh," she choked, a look of disgust on her face. "Please, don't even..." She shuddered, hoping the obvious physical display would provide ample notice of how she felt about that idea. "That's never going to happen again! It was an abberation. A seeming loss of sanity due to my mental duress."

"You seemed to have all of your mental facilities that night when you were scream..." Georgie slammed a tall glass filled with brown liquid in front of him. "Whoa there little girl," he chuckled, picking up the glass. "Just a little customer service will get you a lot farther than that."

"Why don't you leave Maxie alone?" she glared, folding her arms across her chest. "She obviously wants you gone. She even said as much."

"Actions speak louder than words." He winked at Maxie. "Don't they darlin'?" he asked knowingly.

"Ugh!" Maxie looked at him with an expression of disbelief and shock. "You!" she cried in disgust. "I can't believe I even did that with..." Suddenly she froze and glanced up at a still standing-there Georgie.

"What can't you believe you did?" Logan asked innocently, glancing over at Georgie.

"Nothing," she dismissed non-chalantly.

"What did you do, Maxie?" Georgie frowned worriedly.

"Nothing," she repeated, staring into her glass, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Aw, c'mon Maxie," he cooed. "What? Are you ashamed?"

"I can't believe..." She looked at him as if she was ready to kill. "I can't believe," she paused a moment, "that I ever gave you the time of day, even being Cooper's best friend."

"Oh, all right," Logan nodded, acknowledging coverage when he saw it. Far be it for him to blow it. He knew having something over Maxie would only be to his benefit in the end. "I guess that's how you feel." He put his hand over his chest. "You know, Maxie, Georgie, you've truly hurt me." He hung his head low.

"Oh get over yourself," Georgie sighed, seeing right through him. "You're just after the chase. After you've had them, you're done."

"Hey!" Logan's head shot up. "I do not bed them and then throw them to the curb," he replied sharply. That simple accusation made his blood boil. What she had described was his 'father's' M.O., not his. "Every lady who gets involved with me knows exactly what she's getting." His eyes briefly met Maxies before he stormed out.

"Touchy much?" Georgie said dryly.

"Well, I think you kind of hit a nerve there," Maxie said, glancing back to where Logan had exited. "Since Scotty Baldwin was his father and did that very thing to his mom. I don't know if I'd be too pleased to be compared to that."

"Empathizing with him, Maxie?" Georgie furrowed her brow. That was not a good sign. "Why would youi even bother?" she asked irritably. "He's a troublemaker and you know it! Or at least I thought you finally did..."

"I do!" Maxie exclaimed, looking her little sister in the eye. It was easy for Georgie to see things in black and white; but she always had a way of seeing the greys in between. That seemed to be her problem. And Logan was a grey. He wasn't one thing or another, but he came off as this loud and obnoxious guy who liked to talk about how great he was. She knew a little something about that. "But I mean, even dogs in the street get crumbs, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do," Georgie replied slowly. "But you have to be wary of their bite, too."

"Hey Coop!" Logan caught sight of his friend in blue across the docks. "I wanna talk to ya."

"Well I don't want to talk to you," Cooper replied irritably.

"C'mon!" Logan reached out and caught his upper arm and spun him around. "You know I didn't plan this thing! You can't blame me for that."

"Oh, but I can blame you for a lot of other things!" Cooper shook his head as he looked at his so-called friend. He was always getting into trouble. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered with Logan. "I can't believe you!" he yelled, pushing his friend back a step or two. "Why the hell would you go along with a crazy scheme like that?"

"I..." Images of Maxie from the night before flashed before Logan's eyes. "I wasn't thinking," he apologized. "I didn't really know how far she would go with it. I mean, most people would feel horrible about it after a couple of weeks."

"Well you don't know Maxie," Coop sighed out of frustration. He loved the girl, but sometimes she let her emotions get the best of her. "I've never known someone to hate anyone as much as she hates Lulu."

"Well can you blame her?"

"What?"

"Lulu does...well, she treats her like less than garbage," Logan answered, hating to even bother to defend the girl. He raised his hands as Cooper looked like he was going to lay into him for defending the girl. "Hey, I'm not saying it's right and that Lulu doesn't have reason either. But each of them provoke each other like it's nobody's business! You gotta admit that!"

Cooper wanted to deny it, but he couldn't. Lulu was the victim, but sometimes the girl couldn't just keep her mouth shut. "But it still doesn't give Maxie the right to just play with someone's emotions like that!" he exclaimed less furiously as before. "I can't believe how Lulu would feel if she found out about it! Let alone, if all of this had gone through as planned..." He looked at Logan seriously. "It didn't go off as planned, right?"

"No, I didn't get that far," Logan informed. "But she does know what Maxie planned and my part in it."

"How?"

"Um..." Logan paused a moment, not sure whether Coop wanted to hear it or not. However, it seemed that there was no need.

"She did it, didn't she?" Coop shook his head in disbelief. "After the huge fight we had, she still had to go rub it in Lulu's face?"

Logan shrugged. "She was kind of pissed at me and Lulu happened to be there. I don't know if Maxie went there with it in mind to wreck Lulu's world..."

It was the truth. He had no idea Lulu would be there with him. In fact, she had dismissed Lulu all together when she first stepped inside of Kelly's. Suddenly Logan stopped himself for a moment and checked himself. Defending Maxie, even to himself was madness. What was he doing?

"Of course she did!" Cooper thought maybe if he gave her enough time, if he let the realization of losing him for good because of this sink into her head, that maybe something might change. This part of her was so malicious. He never thought someone could be that way. "She has this _thing_ about Lulu. I don't know what it is, but it brings out the worst in her."

"You weren't there," Logan protested. "She was there to see me. Lulu was just a casualty. She was after me. She was pissed off at me."

As much as it sounded like he was trying to convince Cooper to take Maxie back, that really wasn't the intention. In fact, somewhere deep down there was this desire for Coop to realize how wrong Maxie was for him. Where that desire arose from Logan wasn't quite sure about.

"It doesn't matter," Coop sighed. "We're done. It's over."

"C'mon," Logan said shaking his head. "Who are you kidding? You are so head over heels in love with her, you think it's going to be that easy for you to let her go?"

It was the truth. He wasn't going to let her go. Maybe if Cooper knew about his night with Maxie, but he would never find that out from him. As much as he detested Cooper's optimism and belief in the good of all and abiding by the rules, Logan understood it and respected him for it. And as much as Coop had thrown Maxie to the curb, Logan knew Coop wouldn't see Maxie as fair game. The man would not forgive him for sleeping with 'his girl'.

"No," Cooper frustratingly admitted, throwing his hands up in the air. "But I've got to find a way. She's never going to change. I thought me loving her would do that, but it seems to only have gotten worse."

"Do you think there might be a reason for it?" The thought had occurred to him that part of the drive to bring Lulu to her knees and make her madly in love with him was so that she would stay far, far away from Cooper.

"Logan, it doesn't matter!"

"I think it does," he said knowingly. Coop somtimes like to sweep things under the rug. He knew his friend would claim to be 'over' Maxie, but it was far from the truth. "I think it's going to come back and hit you hard when you least expect it."

"Oh what do you know!" Coop breathed. "You arrive here in Port Charles and drooling over Maxie like a horndog." He paused a moment. "All right, actually it was over every girl, and then all of the sudden you could care less for her now? I don't get it, man?"

"A man can change his mind." Logan shifted uneasily as Coop glided around the real truth of the matter. He had chased after Maxie, not as hardcore as he would have if she hadn't been Coop's girl, but he had put on the charm.

fs "You know, you're part of the reason this whole thing even got off the ground. I shouldn't even talk to you!"

"Hey, I'm the best friend you've got." Logan felt sorry for that fact. If he had been a good guy like Coop, he wouldn't have taken advantage of the situation two nights ago. He would have been able to control his need to have her. But instead this was what Coop had to work with. He wasn't necessarily proud of who he was, but he wasn't going to apologize for it. Cooper knew who he was getting when he chose to be his friend.

"Sometimes with friends like you, who needs enemies," Coop said drolly. He smacked Logan upside the head and shook his head. "You really are a piece of work, ya know?"

"Oh you have no idea," Logan chuckled hafl-heartedly. "You have _no_ idea." 


	4. Chapter 3:  Sheer Frustration

x Disclaimer: Again, yes I do not own it or them.

**Sheer Frustration**

The slow grey swirls wafted before her very eyes. Today she had the exciting task of steaming the expensive clothes sold at Metro's Boutique. It was a tedious task that most of the girls did not enjoy. But according to Lacey, the boutique's bubbly manager, it was a very important task that did its' part in making the business a success. Maxie let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head at the thought of her boss. She didn't understand how a ditz like Lacey became 'management material'. 

"Maxie, can you come out to the floor?" Lacey called in her usual effervescent tone. "We're getting a slight rush."

Slipping the nozzle of the vacuum-like device back onto it's hook, Maxie checked her makeup and hair in the mirror that hung in the back room. Selling clothes was all about presentation.

"Maxie, could you help that gentleman over there," Lacey asked, gesturing to the front of the store. "He seems completely lost and oblivious. Lucky for you."

"Certainly," Maxie chirped as she plastered on her sales smile, only reserved for uptight customers and Lacey herself. "I would be glad to help in any way."

Lately she felt like she had to use that smile to just get through the day. It had been days since she had spoken to Cooper and he seemed to be very good at avoiding her like the plague. She had told herself that if she could just speak to him now, after things had cooled down and she had a clear mind that everything would be fine. However, Cooper was making so much more difficult to reconcile than anticipated. "Sir, could I help you find something?" Maxie pushed those thoughts away and went on automatic sales pilot. She knew the exact things to say, when and how.

"Well, howdy!"

"What are you doing here?" Maxie felt her mood darken as the faceless customer turned out to be Logan Hayes. She had half a mind to walk straight back to the storage room; but when she spun around to do so, Maxie saw a smiling Lacey nodding at her, as if urging her to make a sale.

"Uh, I'm shopping for a tool set," Logan replied sarcastically. "What do you think I'm here for?"

"You know," she smiled through gritted teeth. "I'm trying to work here and you stalking me is cramping my style." She walked slowly behind a tall rack of dresses hoping for some coverage and time to get rid of the pest.

"I'm not here for you, darlin'," he said matter-of-factly. "Actually I didn't even know you were working."

"Uh, like you didn't know I worked here at the Boutique," Maxie scoffed, fingering the silky material hanging in front of her. "So don't even try to scam your way out of this obvious attempt to run into me." She was getting irritated at how Logan kept popping up everywhere she went. It was driving her crazy. It was bad enough that she had him interrupting her daydreams of Coop with memories of their one-night stand. "It's really quite sad. I mean, don't you have anything else to do?"

"Oh get over yourself, little girl," Logan scoffed. "I am not infatuated with you, and in fact, I'm here shopping for my lady of the night."

"I didn't know you had to shop for escorts?" she quipped. "I just thought you were supposed to pay them upfront? She smiled brightly at him. Maxie peeked through the rack of clothes and saw Lacey slowly heading her way.

"You're a laugh riot, Maxie Jones." He moved closer, he rested his hand casually on top of the metal rack, which stood almost a head taller than her,. "But...I will admit that I enjoyed our night together," he said leaning in. Maxie tried to take a step back, however she had cornered herself between the clothes and revealing herself to Lacey, who seemed to be on a search for her. "It was _memorable_ to say the least." A smirk played upon his lips.

"Of course it was memorable," Maxie replied confidently, standing up straight as she refused to cower before him. "I, in your own words, 'rocked your world'." She folded her arms across her chest and raised her brows knowingly.

""Maybe," he whispered into her ear, sending a chill down her spine. The mixture of musk and leather filled her senses and she found herself leaning into him, her head almost resting against his chest "Or maybe not so much as you thought since Ive got a hot line on a couple of ladies tonight.

She stepped back, opening her mouth to respond, but found she had nothing to say. Pursing her lips, Maxie lifted her right hand up and slapped Logan across the face. Spinning on her heel, Maxie was about to walk away when she found herself face to face with Lacey. "Uh, hi Lacey!"

"How is everything going here, Maxie?" The tall brunette smiled brightly at Logan before throwing daggers at Maxie at a glance. "Have you been able to help, Mr...?"

"Hayes," Logan interjected, taking Lacey's hand and kissing it. "Logan Hayes."

"Everything's going wonderfully." Maxie turned and glared at Logan, her hand rubbing her temple to block Lacey's view. "Mr. Hayes however hasn't quite figured out exactly what he was looking for," she said tightly. "Isn't that right, Mr. Hayes?"

"Mr. Hayes?" Lacey tilted her head questiioningly, all the while eyeing Maxie.

"Like I told your employee here," Logan smiled, pushing past Maxie, "I hope I'm not assuming too much? You seem to be the one in charge here?"

"Of course," Lacey giggled. "How did you know?"

"Oh you just seem like the take charge type." Logan threw a backwards glance at Maxie. "You just have that air about you," he chuckled, sidling up beside Lacey. "I have to comment on your workers though."

"Oh?" Lacey looked warily at Maxie. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Logan, please," he smiled graciously at her.

Maxie was about to throw up. She hadn't eaten anything yet today, but whatever she had from yesterday's supper was sure to return at this disgusting display of flattery. It wasn't even flattery, it was just downright lying. "Mr. Hayes, I believe you said you had an appointment you were in a rush to get to?" she said through gritted teeth and plastic smile. "I wouldn't want you to miss that."

"Really?" Lacey glanced at her watch. "I really don't want to keep you."

"Oh, no trouble," Logan replied, slipping his arm around her shoulder. "I mean who would want to part company from someone as lovely as you?" 

Maxie watched as he gave her the once over, which made Lacey blush. She couldn't believe her manager was falling for Logan's B.S. She had lost whatever respect she had or Lacey. Not that it had been much.

"Oh, _Logan_, flattery will get you..." Lacey paused a moment and gave him the once over. "My phone number if you want it." She winked at him.

Maxie turned around and put her finger in her throat, seriously wishing she was in shackles being tortured than having to watch this display.

"Maxie, are you okay?" Lacey's tone was irritated and commanding. There was a lack of sincere concern in her voice in comparison to the nature of the question.

"Oh yes," she chirped, almost as brightly as Lacey normally would. Spinning around she plastered a smile on her face and looked at the two dogs, pawing at each other.

"Now did Maxie do something to upset you?" Lacey frowned, refocusing uppon Logan's previous comment.

"Yes, _Logan_," Maxie smiled at the miserable low-life standing in front of her. "Did I do something to upset you?" She flashed back to the loud crack her hand made across his face and suddenly the nausea went away. She enjoyed the look on his face when she did that. It might just have been the highlight of her day.

"What I wanted to say about dear _Maxie_ here," he flashed her a wattage smile, "and all of your associates, trained obviously by yourself, is how extremely polite, helpful and just extremely pleasant they have been."

Maxie pretended to rub her temples as she rolled her eyes at that load of B.S. Like Lacey would possibly by it! _Damn Logan._ If she got fired she'd lay into him far worse than just a slap in the face.

"Oh, really?" Lacey answered tentatively. "Do you really think so?"

"Well, look who is in charge of them," Logan proffered, squeezing her arm. "A well-trained professional such as yourself? I know that Maxie spoke highly of you while showing me a few pieces of clothing for my dear sweet sister."

Maxie smiled at her supervisor, as she seemed to weigh Logan's statemnts on her behalf. She didn't understand why Logan was covering for her sorry butt, when she had pretty much assaulted him a few minutes earlier. _It's just so he can have something to hold over you when the time comes._

"Well, Maxie," Lacey breathed softly. "I didn't know you felt that way?"

"Feel that...Of course," she laughed lightly, clapping her hands together. "I feel that way about you, Lacey. I really do love working under you and with you." Lacey's expression suddenly softened and she looked like sha would almost burst into tears.

"You are...such a sweetheart!" Lacey, clasped her hands to her throat.

"See what I mean?" Logan clucked his tongue. "You inspire your workers!"

"Oh, you are such a sweettalker," the curly haired brunette chided, hitting his chest playfully. "You are just full of compliments."

"Well that's how you treat a lady, isn't it?"

"Maxie, get this gentlemen whatever he wants for his little...sister, was it?"

"Oh yes, that's who I'm shopping for," Logan agreed, sliding his arm from around her boss's side. "It's her birthday. Sweet sixteen, you know?"

"Oh yes," Lacey chuckled. "That is an important one. Maxie, treat Mr. Hayes, I mean, _Logan_, to anything in the store. I'm sorry that I must excuse myself." She gestured to a small line up in the back of the boutique. "But I'm sure one of the summer dresses might be to his sister's liking? Maxie will be delighted to help you in any way she can, right Maxie?"

"Of course Lacey," Maxie nodded, avoiding eye contact with Logan, who she was sure had a smirk plastered on his face after all of this. "I'll show him the dresses right away."

"It was nice to meet you, _Logan_," Lacey said, lowering her lids, as if trying to be demure. She held out her hand.

"The pleasure was mine." Logan kissed her hand before bending over in a half bow.

Maxie waited until Lacey had left to attend several customers who were lingering at the other end of the store before smacking him in the arm. "You are such a loser!"

"What?" Logan exclaimed in confusion. "What did I just do? Other than save your sorry ass?"

"My ass wouldn't need saving if you hadn't decided to stalk me here at work," she accused. Her body was trembling, filled with the need to hurt someone. She was quite impressed with her self-control overall. It was awful when she had to keep her tongue around Lacey, by herself, but add in Logan to the mix? It could have been a disaster. He had just made it that mich tougher to play 'nice'.

"I thought we clarified that point," he declared. "I'm here to pick up a couple of gifts for..."

"Oh right your hookers."

"_Dates_," he corrected.

"Well it seems like you could have a date with _Lacey_ tonight if you wanted," Maxie retorted, turning and walking towards the rack of summer dresses Lacey had mentioned. "She seems like your..._type_."

"Excuse me?" She felt him walk up behind her, his body only inches away. "I happened to do that for you, you ungrateful woman," he exclaimed, before looking around and lowering his voice. "Not that I really understand why. Maybe you deserve to be found out."

"You didn't do that for my benefit," she declared, refusing to turn around and look at him. "It was purely for selfish reasons. You loved being able to play her. You made her dance to your own tune, plying her with those pathetic and disgusting compliments and turning on your charms."

"Why do I think you're more upset about me flirting with your boss than with actually being here?"

"Take that back." Maxie stiffened as she felt him lean in again, his lips brush against her ear.

"Yep, that sounds about right."

"I _do not_ want you," she whispered angrily, spinning around and looking him in the eyes. "And I don't give a damn whether you date the whole of Port Charles' cheerleading squad. I am, however, getting tired of seeing you everywhere I turn."

"Cheerleading squad?" Logan raised a questioning brow.

"I don't care what group of academically challenged girls you want to hit on, pick one!" she said in a hushed tone. "But get this through your thick skull, you coming here and flaunting the fact that you're going to bed what seems to be a pair of cheap escorts, who would rather have presents than get paid, so that you can pad your ego because you believe that it will get a rise out of me, is out of the question. First off, I don't care! Secondly, oh, yeah, I don't care!"

"Oh definitely," Logan nodded his head in agreement, mischief flashing in his eyes, "I can see that." The corner of his lip twitched.

"Argh!" she cried out in frustration. Without thought, Maxie grabbed a lacey, frilly frock from off the rack and shoved it at him. "Here! Take this and go, you egomaniacl jerk! Get out! I don't want to see you here again!"

"Oh, I don't know if this is fitting for my little sister," Logan said, pretending to hesitate as he lifted the garment in his hand. The dress was sheer - see-through and gaudy. "It just doesn't seem appropriate for me to buy this, I am a protective big bro, you know? Plus what would Lacey say when I bring this up to the counter?"

Maxie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She quickly rifled through the rack and grabbed a silky blue slip dress and threw it at him "There! Now go!"

"Aw, thanks, Maxie," Logan cooed. "I'll be sure to let Lacey what good taste you have."

His laughter filled her ears as he walked away. Maxie closed her eyes and clenched her hands together, willing herself not to scream. She could feel the steam rising from her ears. That man exasperated her to no end. She was not jealous - of Lacey or any Port Charles slut he picked up. _This is the reason I am with Coop! This is the reason I want Coop. He's not a jerk like Logan. He doesn't presume to know what I want and doesn't pick up any loose skirt that walked his way._ Coop didn't make her blood boil. He was a calming influence on her. That was why she needed to get him back.

Plus then maybe Logan would stay at bay. 


	5. Chapter 4:  Conversations

Disclaimer: Again, yes I do not own it or them.

**Conversations**

Logan walked into the expensive men's tailored shop, filled with racks and racks of men's suits. He was not a suit person by any means, but working for Sonny had its' occasions for the formal. Lately, since Jason had been sent to the slammer, he found himself called upon more and more to join in meetings that called for official business; and Sonny would not have his men look like 'goons' according to Sonny. Of course, Sonny paid him enough to purchase a couple of outfits that would upgrade his wardrobe. However, he really hated these kinds of stores. Therefore, he brought along Cooper, who seemed less disposed to hating these kinds of people and clothes.

"A black and maybe a charcoal colored suit?" Cooper pulled out a couple of suits off the rack for Logan to check out. "I think that would be okay," he suggested, glancing at the price. "Of course this is kind of ironic since you are buying these clothes so you can work a guy I'm trying to take down."

"Yeah, well I didn't ask for your opinion on my job, Mr. Cosmopolitan." Logan manhandled the suits, not exactly sure what he was to look for in a suit. He felt the salesmen eye him warily. "I just got you in here to pick a couple of suits," he said gruffily. "Not that it really matters. As long as they fit, right?"

"Logan, there's more to a suit than it fitting in the length. There's different kinds of cuts. Plus there's like double-breasted, etc," he sighed, not sure why he even bothered.

"Whoa, Coop, you know just a little too much about these kinds of things."

"It's only because Maxie would go over it..." His voice trailed off at the slip of her name.

"Are you still mooning over her?"

"No."

"Right," Logan shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You know, I know she's hot and everything, but she's more trouble than she's worth."

"You just don't know her the way I do," Cooper protested. "There were things we just connected on. She saw _me_ again, when I was into some stupid things."

"Don't go there," Logan warned hastily. He bit the inside of his cheek when Cooper glanced over at him curiously. He understood; at that moment he sounded like he had ulterior motive for his advice. "What I mean is, that you said you wanted nothing to do with her. And you've done a great job of avoiding her so far? So why backtrack now?"

"I don't know," Cooper sighed, shoving into Logan's arms a couple of more suits to try on. "I just can't get her out of my mind."

"Just throw yourself into your work," he suggested, as he walked to the fitting room. "I know that's what I do." He froze suddenly. Logan hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"What do you mean?" Cooper walked to the fitting room with a new more suit jackets in hand. "Who are you trying to forget?"

Logan ignored hs best friend and snuck behind the fitting room's loose curtains, pretending he hadn't heard Cooper. He had to think fast because Cooper never had a tendency to forget comments made. "What?" Pulling off his shirt he slipped on a light blue shirt and began buttoning it slowly. " I didn't hear you," he lied, now dropping his jeans. "I don't know about this grey one." He tried to change the subject, hoping his friend would let this one slide.

"Just try it on and I'll be the judge whether you should keep it or not."

"How's this?" Logan slid the curtain open and began to spin, tugging on the lapel of the silky feelling jacket. "I don't know about this one," he frowned. "It feels weird."

"It doesn't feel weird," Cooper dismissed, running his hand long shoulders of the suit. "You're just not used to actually wearing something that will make you look good."

"Hey man," he protested. "I always look good. No matter what I wear, Logan Hayes is a handsome devil."

"Right." Cooper rolled his eyes before giving his friend the once-over. "It's all right. Really you should get a woman's opinion."

"Yeah, the only ladies I know aren't speaking to me."

"Do you blame them?" Cooper eyed Logan wearily. "Is that what you meant before?" he asked non-chalantly. "Do you feel bad that you hurt Lulu? Did you develop a thing for her?"

"Um," Logan swallowed slowly. "Lulu. Right, yeah that's what I meant."

"Is Logan Hayes ready to settle down?" Cooper asked in disbelief.

"Now don't go that far," he scoffed, shaking his head. He would never settle down with one woman. Well, he supposed when he was old and not as good looking, which would be decades from now. "I'm still playing the field."

"Yeah, I heard you had a date with two ladies last night?"

"How'd you come by that info?" Logan turned around and faced his friend, looking at him surprised. "Were you at the same club I was, last night? Cause I didn't see you there," he asked. "I maybe could have hooked you up with one of them."

"Uh no," Cooper replied, turning around and distracted himself with a couple of the other suits he had on hand. "Someone told me..."

"Who told you?" He didn't like people nosing into his business and relaying it to others. Besides there was no one he had told about his dates except... "You saw Maxie?" Logan exclaimed before lowering his voice, trying to minimize the surprise in his voice. "I mean, you saw Maxie."

"Yeah," Coop answered, handing Logan a couple of shirts to try with the other shirts. "Is that a problem?" He knew his friend was trying to look out for him, but if he decided to possibly give Maxie another chance, it really wasn't Logan's problem.

"Uh no," he said distractedly, turning around and checking himself out in the mirror. Logan did not understand why he had this sinking feeling after hearing Coop and Maxie were reconnecting. He supposed it should have been good news. It would keep her off his back. Everytime he saw her, she would go on a rant about how he was stalking her. It was cramping his style. But still there was this nagging feeling in his stomach.

"Good, cause it's my business."

"More like your funeral," Logan muttered as he slipped behind the curtain. All of the sudden he didn't feel like trying another suit.

"So you and Cooper, are on the 'ins' again?" Georgie asked happily.

"Most likely," Maxie replied demurely, not wanting to jinx any of it. They had had one conversation, but it had been civil and he had taken her apology as genuine. "I think we're on our way to a reuninon." They both giggled excitedly.

"That's great!" Georgie exclaimed, as she wiped the countertops. "He's always been a good influence on you."

"Now why do you say that?" she asked irritably. Georgie always had a way of making her good mood disappear. "You talk like I can't be counted on making the right decisions."

"Maxie." Georgie eyed her knowingly. "You know I love you, but let's look at your track record?"

"You know, I resent that."

"Look at what you did to almost put the kabosh on your relationship with Coop!" she stated, stopping herself mid-swipe. "Because you wanted revenge so badly on Lulu, you almost destroyed your relationship with Cooper."

"Hey, she deserved it after the way she hijacked your relationship with Dillon and then decided she had the higher moral ground!" Maxie said angrily. "I had every right to do what I did."

"I didn't ask you to do that!"

"I'm your big sister, I'm supposed to look after trash like her for you," Maxie answered proudly. "And I'd do it again, too." She paused a moment. "Well, without the sneaking behind Coop's back."

"Well that's kind of hard isn't it," an arrogant voice interrupted. "Unless you want him to know the other part of the deal."

Maxie spun around to see Logan standing there, arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"Of course that is unless you think Coop is a little more enlightened than I took him for." He strode up to the counter and sat down beside Maxie. "And if you think that," he breathed darkly. "Then you don't know Coop at all; and you should just save your breath."

"This was a private conversation, Logan." Georgie glared at him. "So why don't you take your scummy self elsewhere."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," he said matter-of-factly, his gaze locked on Maxie. "Until I have a little chat with your dear ole' sister, here."

"I have nothing to say to you," Maxie flashed a fake smile at Logan. "And like I pointed out before, I certainly don't want to be in the same vicinity as you." She spun around and prepared to head up to her room. However she felt a strong hand clamp around her bicep. She glared at him. "Get your hands off me."

"Not until we've had a little chat." He met her gaze with intensity. "Now."

"Fine," she said, glancing at Georgie. "Go ahead, talk." She patted her mouth, pretending to yawn. She was growing tired of his antics.

"No this would be a chat between you and me." He had a few things to talk to Maxie Jones about in regard to Coop. When he had left Coop after their little shopping trip, Logan felt compelled to set a few things straight with Maxie before his best friend got sucked into her little web of seduction again. He glanced over at Georgie who seemed ready to pounce on him. "Why don't we go upstairs?"

"You can take your orders and stuff it," Georgie exclaimed angrily, as she watched him manhandle her sister. "Or do I need to call the cops?"

"Georgie," Maxie said quickly, shifting uncomfortably. Logan looked like he would blurt out her little secret if she didn't go along with him. "Don't blow this out of proportion." She extracted her arm from Logan's grip, which had loosened. "I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

"_Maxie_!" Georgie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister was just letting him push her around.

"Is there a free room upstairs that we can talk in?"

"Yeah, at the top of the stairs. I think it's unlocked," Georgie answered reluctantly. "But if there's even so much as a peep, I'm coming to get you."

"Don't worry, Georgie Porgie," Logan smiled politely. "I won't hurt Maxie here. I have no intention of doing anything but talking with her."

"Why do I not believe that?" Maxie mumbled under her breath, as she walked towards the staircase leading up to room with Logan following closely behind.

"What is it?" Maxie demanded, spinning around as Logan reached out and grabbed her again to make her face him. "I thought you didn't care for me and had better things to do than to think of little ole' me?"

"I do have better things to think of than you," Logan replied casually, folding his arms across his chest. "But my little chat with you here is about Coop and how far you're going to stay away from him from now on."

"What?" She couldn't believe he thought he could order her around like that. She laughed, "Do you really think that I'm a little soldier who's going to obey your every command? Think again." Maxie had no intention of staying away from Coop. He was just warming up to her again and the thought of forgiving her for lying and sneaking around his back.

She looked at his serious face and knew something was up. _Why does he want me to stay away from him?_ Maxie knew it must be her imagination, but part of her thought she saw a flash of jealousy flicker in his eyes. _You're seeing things._

"I'm looking out for my best bud."

"You're best bud, huh?" She shook her head in disbelief. "How do you even call yourself that when you just slept with his girlfriend?" she asked accusingly. "I don't think that's what you call a best friend. With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

"I never said that I was that great at being his best friend, but I'm trying to look out for the guy," he admitted irritably. "And getting you away from him seemed like the best thing anyways. So it was like killing two birds with one stone, really."

"Well, the answer is no."

Logan gritted his teeth in frustration. Maxie was no good for a guy like Coop. There had to be a way to keep her away from him.

"And why do you care anyways?" she huffed, still in shock at the audacity of the man who took advantage of her when she was in a vulnerable state. "You really don't seem like you care that much about Coop. It almost seems like you want to keep him away from me." She knew it wasn't the truth. But Maxie wanted to see what happened when she put the idea out there.

"Isn't that what I'm saying?" Logan knew what she was getting at, but he wasn't going to bite. "You aren't the right type of woman for him," he stated matter-of-factly. "You're more of a dangerous bad-boy type."

"Like you?" she guffawed. "See, I knew you had an ulterior motive. You still want me. That's why you haven't been able to stay away from me for more than twenty-four hours. However, I'm not going to let that stop me from getting what I want, which is Coop back."

"Cooper's only going to get hurt by you."

"How's he going to get hurt by little ole' me?"

"Once he hears how you cheated on him with his best friend?" he explained knowingly. "I think he'll want nothing to do with either of us."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Listen little girl," Logan moved a step closer to her, until they were only a foot apart. "You readily jumped into the sack with me that night. If I let you lie to him by omission, what kind of friend would I be? Besides, do you think I'm going to believe you're going to stay faithful to Cooper after that? I was there, and you wanted me bad."

"It's that big eccentric ego that I just can't seem to get around," Maxie chuckled incredulously. "You really think you are God's gift to women, don't you?"

"All I know is that I leav'em wanting more."

"Well, this _girl_," she pointed at herself, "doesn't."

"You say that," he said smoothly, closing the distance in between them. "But I know better. The way you get so damn frustrated when I'm around." He walked around her, looking her up and down. "The way you shudder just a little, when I whisper in your ear like this." He blew gently into her ear.

Maxie closed her eyes willing her body not to respond, but with no success.

"When I know that the girl who claims to want Coop, and looks at me the way you do," he said in a low, intimate voice. "I have to wonder, why?"

"I loathe you," Maxie said, forcing herself to breathe slowly. Her heart raced involuntarily. Everything inside her head was telling her to walk away, but she found herself paralyzed by that hypnotic voice. Flashes of that night came to the forefront of her mind again. As his fingers lightly trailed under her arm and across her stomach, she felt her breath hitch. "I don't want anything to do with you."

As he stood behind her, Logan rested his cheek against the side of her head, drinking in the smell of berries and daisies, today's perfume of choice, trying his best to prove his point without getting sucked in. That was what this whole conversation with Maxie Jones was, it was to prove a point. She did not belong with Coop, if he could make her feel, react, this way, it meant she could and would cheat on Coop again. There was no other ulterior motive. "You don't want me to touch you like this," he whispered, pressing her body against his with the hand that rested across her waist as his other hand slid down her arm and drew her it up to his mouth, his lips pressing ever so lightly against the inside of her wrist.

"No," she breathed, unable to raise a level of protest in her voice.

"Or this?" He nestled his lips between the crook of her neck and placed a warm, lingering kiss. His heart was racing now, as he tried to keep this on a player's level. This was about winning, it had nothing to do with how good she felt in his arms. But his mind was beginning to jumble. _She smells so good._

"No." Maxie felt her knees weaken as he pulled her into him more. _God, he feels good._

"Maxie!" Georgie's voice echoed through the upper corridor.

Maxie's eyes flashed wide open and she realized where she was and what she was doing and with whom. "Oh, my god!" she cried out, pulling herself out of Logan's strong arms. "Get away from me." She was breathing hard.

Logan said nothing, trying to regain his composure.

"Maxie!" Georgie burst in, looking ready to kill. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm...I'm fine, Georgie," she breathed, pressing her hand to her face. Her cheeks felt warm. She hoped Georgie didn't notice how flush she had become. "I'm fine, really."

"What was taking you so long?"

"We had a lot to discuss," Logan lied, scratching the back of his head. "Isn't that right, Maxie?"

"Uh, right," Maxie replied, unable to look at him. It was unnatural the way he made her feel. She didn't want to admit that Logan _did_ something to her. And it wasn't all bad. "Stuff."

"C'mon, let's go. Mac's waiting for us for supper tonight."

"Are you just about done?" Maxie steeled herself for the smirk that she was certain was going to be plastered on that irritating mug of his. However, instead of a smirk there was this look of uncertainty and apprehension. "Logan, are you done with this?" she asked curtly. "Because I want you to know that _I_ am."

She hoped he'd get the drift. No matter what kind of physical reaction she had to him tonight, it didn't mean anything. It didn't mean she was going to fly into his arms the next chance she was vulnerable.

Logan did not like how things had gone just a few minutes ago. For the most part, he was able to be in control, especially when playing girls like Maxie. Nevertheless, just a few moments ago, Logan had found himself almost surrendering to the wonderful feeling of having her in his arms again. "Just as long as we're clear on where _you_ stand."

"C'mon Maxie," Georgie complained, pulling on Maxie's sleeve. "We've got to go."

"Yeah." Maxie turned to Georgie, who began to descend down the stairs. "I'll be there in a second," she said distractedly. She wanted to make one thing clear to Logan.

"This is it. No more of these meetings. If you see me, turn the other way. I know I will."

"Sure," he replied gruffly.

"Great!" Maxie turned to exit the room before spinning around and eyeing Logan suspiciously. That had been too easy. "That means no more hitting on me and trying to seduce me."

"I've got it," he agreed, nodding whole-heartedly in his head that was the best option after tonight. "And we're clear that you're going to stay clear of Coop, right?"

"Wa-Wait, what?" she sputtered, clearly missing something from him staying away from her to her staying away from Coop. "I did not...I am not going to stay away from Coop."

"I thought we were clear on that? Coop shouldn't get involved with someone who's going to jump in the sack with another guy at any moment. He doesn't deserve that," he said, stating the overall jist of their previous conversation. "I'm sure we're clear that he deserves better than that."

"And I totally agree with that," Maxie declared, indignantly. "I will not cheat on Coop. And most certainly not with you."

"I think that display," he gestured between them closing the distance between them again, "just told us otherwise, Maxie."

"That display," she sniffed, "proved that you have a thing for me. And it says nothing about me."

"Really?" Logan couldn't believe how in denial the woman was. "You don't think that proves that you're susceptible to any moves that I might put on you?" he asked incredulously. "And that if I wanted, I could have you in that bed in seconds?" He glanced over at the neatly made bed to their right.

"I may have _listened_ to that drivel," she said slowly, trying to think of a way to talk her way out of what she almost let Logan do. "But there was no way I was going to jump into bed with you again. Let's just make that clear." They stood in the entranceway of the room face to face. "So let's just leave it at that. You want me. I don't want you. And I am going to make up with Coop, whether you like it or not."

_She just won't take a hint._

Maxie turned to leave but he caught her wrist spun her towards him, and with his free hand, snaked it around her waist. "Wha-?" Logan pressed his lips against hers, silencing any protest, kissing her hard and fast. She stood there for a moment, stunned at what he was doing. But after a moment, Maxie began struggling against him and his brutal kiss. Logan felt her arms push against his chest, trying to escape the kiss; but after a moment, her struggle lessened and as she began to accept his kiss, he pulled her in closer, her arms snaking around his neck. He pushed her against the doorframe, pinning her there as he slipped one hand around the back of her neck and the other remained around her waist. Logan heard her sigh as he lightened his kisses, trailing them down her neck. 

"Oh god," she whispered as her head was swirling from the sensations. Maxie was no novice at this stuff, but the way Logan managed to make every nerve in her body hum...

"And that's why I'm right," he said, halting the kisses. Breathing hard as he looked into her eyes and smirked. "And you're wrong."

"Wh-What?" Maxie stuttered, breathing heavily, unsure of why he stopped.

"I've just proved my point." He looked down on her knowingly.

"You wha-?" Maxie's eyes widened in horror and fury. She tried to push him off her, trying to escape this moment of weakness.

He placed his hand on the door frame, barring her from leaving. Her eyes flashed with hatred. Logan waited for the struggle to subside, as he had her blocked in on each side. "You," Logan said in a low seductive tone. "Will stay away from Coop." 

She glared at him in defiance. "The hell I will."

He dipped his head in closer. The movement made her flinch, which caused him to pull back. Logan's gaze slowly raked over her body once, and involuntarily her body shivered. And again, Maxie found herself mesmerized by his eyes, which were locked with hers. She watched as he slowly, tentatively dipped his lips in for a kiss. It was light this time, more gentle, yet full of desire. Her heart pounded against her chest as their tongues mingled. She hated him, she did. It was just that everything about him made her want him. It was the dysfunction that was her life.

"Stay away from him," he said again, after breaking their kiss. She was dazed and speechless, her baby blue eyes staring up at him. Every part of him wanted to take her to his apartment and have his way with her again. _Stop it_. "Stay away from Coop." With those last words he dropped his arms and walked towards the staircase. The only problem was, Logan wasn't sure for whose benefit those words were for anymore - Coop or Logan. 


	6. Chapter 5: Sleepless in Port Charles

**Disclaimer:** No I don't any of these characters. Heck I still haven't seen all of the episodes, so I don't even know what there is to own!

**Sleepless in Port Charles**

Maxie lay in bed, tossing and turning. Supper with Mac and Georgie had been as fun as a root canal. But it was something she had to do. Mac was not her father, but he was as close to a semblance of one as she could remember. He was the stabilizing factor in her life of absentee parents - not that it seemed to have done any good. Part of her wondered why she couldn't have made them stay. Had she not been good enough for them?

And people wondered why she was selfish. What else was she supposed to do? No one was going to look out for her except herself. If she waited around to get what she wanted and deserved, she would have waited until doomsday. Over the years, if her parents taught her nothing else, it was that she had to make things happen. Of course, there were draw backs to that philosophy of living as Georgie and Mac so aptly pointed out early that evening.

_"So what happened between you and Coop?" Mac asked while cutting his meatloaf, without glancing up from his plate._

_Maxie glared at Georgie who looked slightly bewildered herself at the question._

_"I do work with the boy." He glanced between the two girls, a smile playing at the corner of his lip._

_"Nothing. We're doing just great!" she lied._

_"Why do you do that Maxie?" Georgie sighed, pushing her plate away from her. "You know things are upside down."_

_"I'm great," Maxie repeated, a smile plastered on her face. Underneath the table she kicked her big-mouthed sister in the shin to which Georgie silently grimaced enduring the pain to her sister's own well-being. "Coop and I are just hitting a rough-patch, but things are getting better."_

_"You know if you ever want to talk about it," Mac paused a moment and set his utensils on either side of his plate, "I'm here for you. If you need advice on relationships and...men..."_

_"Don't make this a big deal Mac," she dismissed with twirl of the knife, which was like an extension of her hand. "I'm a big girl; I can handle myself."_

_"Like you have done so far?" He gave her a knowing stare. "I know you don't want to hear this, but the way you're going, it's like you're running headlong into disaster."_

_"Oh thanks for the vote of confidence in me."_

_"Maxie!" Georgie sighed, "you know that isn't what he means. And part of you also knows there's some truth in it. Getting involved with Logan to plot revenge, does that sound like a sane proposition?"_

_"I live my own life!" Maxie exclaimed angrily. "And I don't need the two of you goody-two shoes to tell me how to run it; I don't need advice how to find a man, keep a man or anything else. I don't interfere in yours, so why do you have any right to interfere in mine? Let's be honest, your love lives are nothing to write home about."_

Maxie closed her eyes and sighed. Part of her regretted saying those things. She knew Mac still hurt over what her mother did to him, leaving him behind like she did. And Georgie, as much as she protested, still had physical pangs over the complete humiliation Dillon had put her through. Sometimes she just couldn't stop herself. _Open mouth. Insert foot._

However that was not what was keeping her awake. Her thoughts kept wandering to a certain goon who had aroused in her a desire that she had never felt before. He was forbidden fruit - the kind where you know you shouldn't want him or give him a sideways glance but damned if that wasn't what you were craving.

"I'm not going to do this," she sighed frustratedly. "I am not going to give him the satisfaction."

Part of her was beginning to think that Georgie and Mac were right. She was always headed in the wrong direction. She always chose the most rocky path that ultimately to her destruction. Logan was a prime example. He would lead to her downfall. She didn't know how and she didn't know when, but she knew he would.

Suddenly her thoughts wandered to what it would feel like to have his fingers run along her side and trail up over her arm and up her neck. It caused a quick shudder to run through her. As much as she did not want to think of him, he was there. God, how much she wanted to feel his arms around her, his body pressed up against her. Placing a pillow over top of her head, she let out a primal scream.

_No! Logan Hayes is a despicable letch. I am not infatuated with him. Never. I have better taste than that._

This time anger bubbled forth and silently she began to list the exasperating traits of the arrogant loser that would not leave her alone: _One. He thinks he's God's gift to men. Two. He thinks women think that is an attractive trait. Three. He believes that he can order me around. Four. He thinks that he can dictate who Coop can and cannot date. Five. He's a hypocrite..._

The list went on for what felt like hours, as she listed every minute irritant that _was_ his personality. Somewhere inbetween the sloppy way he dresses and he had no manners, Maxie drifted off to sleep.

--&--

He glanced at the clock. _3:16 AM_. The florescent red slits glared at him in the darkness of the room. There were several things on his mind and none of them could be construed as happy. He had been drifting in and out of sleep awaking from dreams that came and went as quickly as the blink of an eye, unable to recall them as his heavy lids opened.

Logan could not understand why he felt so restless - so wired. His work at the warehouse usually ended up wearing him down, so much so that he would crash by the time his head hit the pillow. Not so tonight. His whole body tingled with energy, wanting something he could not pinpoint. _What was it_?

Let out a frustrated growl, he sat up in his uncomfortable and lumpy bed, flicking on the bedside lamp. Light filled the room and caused him to wince. Logan knew he would regret this later, but he reluctantly slid out of bed and shuffled to his closet. "Might as well get in a workout session," he muttered to himself. He hoped this would relieve some of the mysterious tension in his body.

It could have been the stress at work. He had been given a warning by Sonny himself about his behaviour calling into question his loyalty, as a estranged son of the interim D.A.. He had imagined working for Sonny would be glamorous and got off on the looks of fear that would flash in the eyes of passersby. Why obey the rules when Sonny's way proved more efficient and also more lucrative.

Picking up the 25 lb. dumbells that were packed away in the closet, he began his usual regime of curls, presses and flat flies, moving on to pull ups and crunchies afterwards. But as much as he would have liked to put all of the stress and tension on his job, Logan knew better. Ever since his last encounter with Maxie, he had been trying to pinpoint at what point he had faltered from his usual gameplan and actually began feeling somewhat possessive of the blonde, somewhat sexy brat.

It was never more evident after his command for her to stay away from Coop. He had tried numerous times to justify the demand as penance for how he had treated Coop when dealing with Maxie; but as good a liar as he was, he could not lie to himself. The green-eyed monster had managed to poke his leery head in. It began slowly with an eyeroll when he would see them together. Then it quickly became muttered remarks under his breath. Now it was at the point of gagging when thinking of her slipping into bed with his best friend.

Sweat was pouring down his face as he struggled to push himself to do one more pull-up. When had he let himself get distracted from his gameplan? Dropping to the ground, Logan went to the kitchen for a glass of water. He drank half before splashing the rest on his face and running his arm across his eyes.

He was treading in deep waters now. Unfortunately he had this sinking feeling he was about to drown.

--&--

"Coop!" Maxie chirped as she spotted the tall, handsome uniformed cadet down on the docks.

"Oh hey, Maxie," he smiled warmly. "What are you doing out so early?"

"Lacey," she groaned, rolling her eyes as she came down the stairs. "She's got me opening this morning so she can sleep off her all-nighter."

"Nice," he chuckled. "Them's the breaks, working girl."

"The only pro to this horrible situation is that I won't have to deal with her all morning and most of my afternoon." Maxie was happy that at least her morning was getting better by the moment. She didn't think she'd get to see Coop until this afternoon, after her shift when she would just _happen_ to drop by Kelly's at the just the moment when the boys in blue stopped in for a coffee break. "And how's my friendly neighborhood police officer doing this morning?" she asked sweetly. "Keeping us innocent citizens of Port Charles safe?"

"The day hasn't started yet really," Coop replied. "We just got on our beat."

"And you're by yourself today?"

"No, I'm just waiting for my partner who had to run an 'off-the-job' errand."

"While you're on the clock?" she gasped, pretending to be shocked. Moving a couple of steps closer, she leaned over and whispered, "Now what would the Commissioner think?"

"Well hopefully you can keep a secret," he whispered, continuing the charade of secrecy. "Or else I might be forced to..."

"Forced to what?" she asked mischievously, tugging on his blue uniform shirt.

Coop wasn't sure what to say. He had definitely been giving thought to the matter of forgiving Maxie for what she had done to Lulu and also lying to him. But as she stood in front of him and they had begun to flirt, something was still holding him back. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was just something...

"Well if it isn't the reunion of the two lovebirds?"

Maxie stiffened at the familiar voice which she wish she could just forget. "Logan," she responded icily.

"Hey Logan." Coop wasn't sure whether he felt relief or disappointment at his arrival.

"Now, I wasn't interrupting something, was I?" He swaggered down the steps and came up along side the both of them. "But knowing Maxie," he smirked, "there was probably some sort of scheme running around in that blonde little head of yours."

"Logan, don't start with her," Coop sighed, resting a hand on Maxie's shoulder. "We were just talking."

"Looked a little more cozy for _just_ talking."

"Like it's any of your business," she scoffed, stepping in front of Logan and cutting him off from her conversation with Coop. "So I was thinking maybe you'd want to catch lunch together?"

"Maxie, I'd love to..."

"Yo, Coop!" a low forceful voice barked. "Let's go!"

"Great!" Maxie grinned happily, clapping her hands together. "Then it's a date."

"But I can't," Coop finished, shrugging apologetically. "I've got a stakeout later today."

Maxie felt like someone had pierced her balloon and she was slowly deflating. "Oh," she said curtly, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"Ain't that too bad," Logan's voice taunted her from behind.

Maxie was not willing to give up the best chance she'd had at trying to reconcile with Coop in weeks. Pasting on an angelic smile she said, "Well how about tomorrow?"

Coop was about to decline with another lame excuse when he heard heard something else coming from his mouth. "That...That sounds fine."

"Great!" Maxie was beaming without having to fake it this time.

"Hey Barrett you coming or what?" his partner yelled from the squad car.

"Yeah!" He waved his hand at his partner and glanced back at Maxie, who seemed like she was on cloud nine. "I'll talk to you tomorrow about time and place?"

"Definitely." Maxie couldn't believe that he'd said yes. She thought she might have seen a flicker of doubt in his eyes; and for a moment Maxie thought he'd say no.

"Okay."

"Bye," she said almost giddily. As she watched him hop into the squad car, she couldn't have been happier.

--&--

Of course it wouldn't last long. Not with him around.

"_Bye_," Logan's voice hitched as he gave what apparently was a sore imitation of her, before giggling like a school girl.

She spun around and glared at him.

"Oh brother."

"Shut up." She smiled politely and took a step to brush past him. Unfortunately he stopped her.

"I thought we already had this conversation."

His strong hand gripped her by her bicep. She stood perpendicular to him, her arm nestled against his chest. He was way too close for comfort.

"You had a one-sided conversation with me," she stated matter-of-factly. "Which I still intend to disregard."

"And how close do you think Coop would let you get if he knew about us?"

"Who's going to tell him?" she said defiantly. "You?"

As much as Logan might want to win this dispute with her, she suspected Logan wouldn't ruin his only friendship by telling him that he had slept with his girlfriend. This was a game to him and he had no other reason to tell Coop. Or at least one she could discern.

"You just can never tell," he replied smugly.

Turning her head slightly, Maxie met his intense gaze. She was trying to get a read on this man who for all intensive purposes seemed to be a self-centred egomaniac; however, this time, Maxie thought she saw a glint of something else. It sent a slight shiver down her spine. Maxie could not quite pinpoint what that glint in his eye was, but it made her uneasy.

"Let me go," she demanded, tugging on her arm which he was holding captive. This only made him pull her closer.

It was a rush to be this close to her. He loved how her eyes would sparkle with anger at anything he said. He could have said, 'Peanut butter' and she still would have argued with him. "Now why should I?" he asked curiously. "You haven't said the magic words."

His fingers loosened their grip, but there was still no way of escaping the prison the fingers formed around her arm. Suddenly she was acutely aware of how close she was to him. His breath was hot against her neck; and as their eyes remained in a deadlock, Maxie could not help but briefly glance at his lips just as he licked them.

Her silence was off-putting. Logan was all ready for the quick retort, instead she just stood there as if distracted by some distant thought.

It was difficult to keep her mind on her loathing of the man when he stood so close to her, in such a tight hold. Maxie thought she could almost feel the beating of his heart against her - that she could almost feel it racing. This just exacerbated the onslaught of fantasies she had been plagued with the previous night. Logan's nearness had her asking questions that she would never normally even entertain. _What if I just gave in this once? What if I just brushed my lips against his?_

With each question her pulse began to race. _What if I just pulled his lips down on mine_?

Logan stared down at this so-called siren, who seemed to cast her song out to draw men to her, only to be their downfall. _The longer I'm near her the more drawn I am to her_. He untangle himself from her seductive wiles; and the only way he saw himself doing that was to extract himself from this entire mess. Taking a deep breath, Logan managed to form a coherent thought and put it to words, "You know, you're not worth it."

"Wh-What?" Maxie snapped out of her trance and found herself standing face to face with Logan. "What did you say?" She glanced down at her arm which had been in a vice-like grip, now free.

"_You're not worth it_." Logan didn't know how to make it any plainer. Somehow he had gotten attached to this woman...no, not attached, possessed was a better word. "I'm a great friend, but having to endure you just isn't worth it," he declared, trying to make it sound like it had all been a plan. "If Coop wants you, he can have you."

Maxie was dumbfounded. It was like this sudden change in attitude was an answer to her prayers. If what Logan was saying was true, he was stepping out of her life and Coops' as well. "Are you trying to play a game with me?" she asked suspiciously. "Because right now I'm not buying it."

"Darlin', I'm answering your prayers right now," he said with a smile. "I'm walkin' out of your life all together. You and Coop make out, swap spit and all of those other disgusting things that you do. I won't interrupt another moment."

"And why should I believe you?" She eyed him warily. It was like a big 180. It didn't seem like it could be true.

"Listen honey," he said, trying to convince himself as well as her. "I've had an epiphany of sorts. Interfering in Coop's life has only brought me you. And let me just say that it hasn't been the most _pleasant_ of experiences."

She felt that jab stick right in her gut. It was like he was throwing their night of passion, if she could call it that, in her face - like it was just a dirty rag.

"And so I'm washing my hands of the whole situation."

Suddenly without thought, Maxie felt her hand crash against his face, a loud crack following her fingers against his cheek.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed in disbelief, nursing his newly acquired bruise.

"That's what is going to let me wash _my_ hands of you," she said snidely, before spinning around and heading off the docks. Maxie knew she should have been happy, but somehow there was an empty unease about the whole situation. iWhy am I not happier/i?

Logan stood there bewildered and quite confused. He knew she was trouble, but a few missing marbles? He would have never guessed. _I think I'm lucky to get out of this one alive_.


	7. Chapter 6: Avoidance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**Avoidance**

It had been days since Logan had washed his hands of Maxie. It felt like he had been released from some kind of ball and chain. He hadn't realized how deep he had gotten without even knowing it. And that was very unusual for him.

"But now I'm free!" he said out loud to no one, as he walked the docks. "No one to be beholdin' to."

_Good riddance_.

As he entered Kelly's, he sauntered over to his usual stool, ordering a coffee from the most delightfully pleasant Georgie. Of course, the delightfully pleasant part was missing. It had been missing since he came to Port Charles. What? Did he smell?

Logan knew Georgie had labelled him trouble the moment he got involved with her big sister and Coop. It was slightly amusing, since it should have been the other way around. Maxie looking out for little sis. Of course, with Maxie nothing was ever the norm.

"Here's your _coffee_," Georgie said through a plastered smile and gritted teeth. She wouldn't have bothered, but the manager of the little restaurant had caught Georgie snipping at him and warned her about that kind of customer service. The smug jerk had this smirk on his lips that made it even worse. She knew he was basking in the fact that she couldn't ream him out as usual.

"Why, thank you Miss. Georgie," he replied, quite cheerfully. "I'll definitely have to mention this kind of service to the manager of Kelly's."

"Oh, please do." Georgie rolled her eyes and bit back the urge to add to her reply. Grabbing a wet towel, she walked away from the troublemaker and went to bus some tables that had just left.

Logan sipped his coffee and spun his stool around to observe the local patrons. There were the usuals, who always came in at the same time he did. A few obvious tourists were staring at the menu trying to decide what to get, but nothing too exciting. Just the way he liked it. A calm start to his hectic day.

He knew Sonny would be getting in a few shipments today and he would need to be on his toes. Lately, Sonny had seemed to trust him with a little more responsibility. It was quite amazing, since he never thought the day would come. However, he still was not up to par with the likes of a Max, or a Jason. But he would get there. Slowly, but surely he would get there.

Turning around, he was about to request another cup of jo from Georgie when he heard an all too unwanted voice.

"I can't believe you did that!" Maxie giggled, slapping Coop playfully on the arm. "If my Mac knew, he'd totally put you on desk duty."

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"

Logan closed his eyes and shuddered internally; he had skillfully managed to avoid the blonde wanna-be princess for several days. Actually he had almost mastered the art of avoiding Maxie Jones. From previous history, he knew what times Maxie usually would come to Kelly's for coffee or lunch. It had grown less frequent since their encounter. He had hoped it was in an effort, also on her part, to avoid him. But alas, there had to come a day when this would happen.

He refused to watch the saccharine sweet couple dote on each other. Coop probably caved two seconds after he had vowed to his best friend not to meddle in his love life. However, Georgie must have caught his disdain for the couple and perked up quite happily.

"Maxie! Coop! It's good to see you _together_ again," Georgie smiled, leaning forward slightly so that she could rub it in Logan's face.

"Hey, Georgie," Coop greeted, while settling down on the stool beside Logan. "Maxie and I just bumped into each other at the docks."

"Is it your day off?" Georgie motioned to his civilian wear.

"It is," Maxie chirped, as she slipped her arms around Coops neck and let them drape there. "And we are going to go for a picnic today, so we just came to pick up some lunch."

"I think I took that order. I think we have your order almost ready," Georgie said. "I'll check in the back."

_We're just going for a picnic_! Logan rolled his eyes and kept his eyes straight ahead. He would not watch the horrible display that was happening beside him.

"Hey, earth Logan," Coop nudged him in the shoulder. "You haven't said two words since I came in. What? You mad at me for something?"

"Just sittin' here mindin' my own business," he replied curtly.

"Oh, let's just leave the big baby in the corner," Maxie said in a mocking child-like tone. "We've got better things to do."

"Is something wrong, Logan?" Coop leaned forward on the counter, so he could catch Logan's eye.

"No, I'm fine. Just dandy." Silently he prayed Georgie would get the food and get them out of here.

"You don't sound fine," Coop replied concernedly. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Wh-What?" Logan choked on his coffee, turning and looking at his friend.

"I'm pretty sure we ordered enough food for three," he motioned to Georgie who had just pushed through the swinging doors to the kitchen, "so why not come along?"

Logan glanced at Maxie, who seemed extremely put out at this suggestion. She was glaring at him as if warning him of impending doom if he were to accept.

It made him want to accept.

"No," he shook his head, resisting the urge to antagonize the uptight princess. That would be like getting sucked back into the vortex that was Maxie Jones. "I'm due at the warehouse soon. Sorry."

"Aw, that's too bad," she feigned disappointment. However her lack of disappointment was evident to everyone at the counter. "Maybe next time."

"If you're sure," Coop hesitated. "But if you change your mind..."

"Just go," he dismissed them with a wave of hand and turned back to his coffee.

"All right," his friend replied, grabbing the take out bag and getting up from his seat. "We'll see you guys later."

"Yeah," Logan waved, without looking back.

"Hm, Logan," Georgie eyed him curiously, "that was very unlike you." She thought for sure, he'd take up Coop on his offer of the picnic just to irritate her sister.

"I have better things to do than to meddle in those two's love life," he scoffed, slurping the last of his coffee. "Besides, it's not fun anymore."

"Right," Georgie said, frowning. It was weird because his demeanor had changed when Logan had heard her sister's voice. She hadn't noticed it at first because she was just giddy at the fact that Maxie's presence had suddenly irritated Logan. And so naturally she was pleased since the jerk was a pain in her side whenever he was in Kelly's. "I'm sure the only reason you didn't go was because Sonny would totally have your hide for not showing up for work."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm done with your sister," he replied, while pulling out a wad of cash. "Those two were _made_ for each other."

Georgie frowned as she watched Logan drop a fiver and walk out the door. If she didn't know better, it sounded like he was upset about the idea of Coop and Maxie together. And for some reason she got the feeling it wasn't because Maxie wouldn't sleep with him.

_Oh this is not good_.

**--&--**

"So this thing we're doing," Maxie said subtly, trying not to sound too eager. "What are we going to call it?"

Coop had been trying to decipher his feelings for Maxie. It was hard. There were definitely sides he did not like about Maxie. Most of the time it usually had to do with Lulu and her unnatural hatred of the woman. It was justified in a way, but still, he wished she would just get over it. Georgie had gotten over it, why couldn't Maxie?

"I guess dating?"

"Really?"

She had been feeling the progress she had been making in convincing Coop to give her another chance. The chances had definitely increased since the disappearance of Logan from their relationship as well. But Maxie could still feel a slight resistance. She knew they still hadn't gotten over several hurdles by the fact that they hadn't even kissed since beginning this process of getting back together.

"Look, Maxie," Coop sighed, turning to face her. "Honestly, I'm still having a hard time trusting you to tell me everything. You always find excuses to keep things from me. And maybe that's the way it's always going to be."

"Coop, believe me I'll never lie to you again," she promised, putting her hand on top of his. And she meant it. Maxie would never lie to Coop again. Sans the fact that she didn't plan on telling him that she slept with Logan.

"Maxie," he replied. "I know you mean it now, but when things get hard..."

"I promise you that I won't let it get too hard to tell you the truth."

She didn't want to lose this second chance that seemed to be hovering in front of her. Maxie would not let Logan Hayes be the reason her happiness was taken from her. He just would not be the reason.

**--&--**

"Lulu!" Logan saw the feisty blonde standing at the docks as he was passing by.

"Logan, just go away."

"Lulu, please," he pleaded. "Just let me explain."

"How can you explain what you did to me?" she exclaimed angrily. "There's nothing you can say that can make this any better."

"I was a jerk!" he admitted guiltily. "I was. I wasn't thinking about you or your feelings at the time. But you have to know that after I got to know you I knew it wasn't right."

"So I'm supposed to feel special?" she spat, disgusted by him. "I was enough of a special girl that you hesitated bedding me? What? If you hadn't felt like that, you wouldn't have had second thoughts?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

"YOU are scum of the worst kind."

"I know I deserve that," he said humbly. "But I've changed."

"Oh really?" she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"When you found out, I felt disgusted with myself. I don't even know why I did it," he muttered. He had never done something like that. He had used women before, but they had always known that it was what it was. It was only until Maxie came onto the scene that he found himself making such an absurd deal. "I realized I made you feel like Scott did to my mother."

The realization was a hard one for him to swallow. The feeling of betrayal and worthlessness his mother had to deal with so many years. Even now, he didn't think she had still dealt with it.

"And all of that is true," Lulu yelled. "Like father like son."

"I'm sorry Lulu," he said, the remorse eating him inside. "You know how much I hate Scott for what he did to me and my mother."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I just got so caught up in Maxie's little world. It's such a messed up place, that I guess I got turned around."

"I just thought you were smarter than that...to get involved with that skank. She messes people's lives up. Just look at my brother and Liz?"

"I don't know that I can ever forgive you for hurting me like that," she said, tears trickling down her face. "I trusted you. I defended you to everyone I know. And they warned me about you."

"Lulu," Logan nodded, "I understand. I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I'm hoping you will be able to someday. You were a really good friend and I hate to lose that."

"I thought we were," she said softly. "But now, I don't think we really ever had that." Lulu met Logan's gaze and spun on her heel and walked away.

**--&--**

"You look down there, buddy."

Logan looked up to see a scruffy man, with long black hair and a khaki jacket sidle up beside him. "What's it to you?" he growled, nursing a shot.

"Girl problems, huh?"

Logan was not in the mood. He looked around at the nearly empty bar. "What, is this Cheers?" he retorted, downing the shot. "I didn't come here to talk about my problems, if I had any."

He looked up at Cole for a little assistance, but he just shrugged and walked off to the end of the bar drying a glass.

After his encounter with Lulu, he was just not in the mood for Kelly's. There was a definite need to get pissed drunk. He was nowhere near that.

"Women are always trouble," the stranger lamented. "Don't I know it."

"Do you mind, buddy?" Logan was hoping the guy would take the hint.

"Oh no," the stranger shook his head, "I don't mind you unloading on me. I'm a good listener."

"Don't take this the wrong way, or well, take it anyway you'd like," he huffed, turning and face the man. "But I don't want to talk to you. I don't want anything to do with you. I came here to get drunk and that's all!"

"Yeesh, no wonder you're having woman problems." The stranger shook his head and chuckled, patting him on the back as if he knew Logan.

"Hey, back off buddy!" Logan pushed the man's arm off from around his shoulder. He stood up and got in the man's face, just so he would get the message. "If you touch me again, I'll break your arm."

"All right there!" The man raised his hands as a mark of surrender. He slid over one stool and ordered a whiskey. "I was just trying to help a guy out," he muttered loudly. The stranger pointed at the bartender. "Did I deserve that?"

"Not getting in the middle of this, you guys."

"Just leave me alone and we'll do just fine," Logan stated, raising his shot glass for the bartender to fill.

"Well, I knew this woman," the stranger said, pointing to the bartender. "She was a feisty one. Always trouble. Stubborn and independant and never backed down from a challenge."

Logan groaned inwardly. All he wanted was to get drunk alone. How hard should that be in a small town like this? Instead he was going to have to listen to this lunatic ramble on about his love life.

"But she was like good whiskey," he went on, "she burned on the way down, but made me feel good in the end."

Logan knew the guy wasn't going to shut up. He just knew it. It was the story of how his entire day had went. First seeing Maxie and Coop this morning and then the blow off by Lulu and the horrible memory of being compared to Scott.

He slapped down a fifty to cover his tab and and a bottle of vodka. After safely nursing the smooth clear bottle in the crook of his arm, he stumbled off the stool. Obviously he would just have to nurse his wounds in his motel room. "So long, stranger," Logan slurred slightly. "Maybe another bar would be better for your tendency to hand out advice."

"You sure you're all right?" the stranger asked, stopping Logan and steadying him a little. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No," he shook his head vehemently, "your advice was enough."

Like that was what he needed. The guy following him home and knowing where he lived.

"All right," he shrugged, letting go of Logan. "But let me tell you something: The women in this town will get you everytime."

"Don't I know it," Logan replied. "And that's why I plan to stay far away from them."

"That's what they all say."

"I've got a job with Sonny Corinthos!" Logan declared. "I could get any woman I want."

"Oh really?" he asked curiously. "Corinthos. Hm, that sounds familiar."

"Well let me return some friendly advice about Sonny. You don't want to know the name. If you do, then it's probably not good news for you."

"I'll think about that."

"Trust me. It's never good news."

"Then why do you work for him."

"Uh, it's good money and you get the respect that most people don't get around here. Especially if you're my father's son," Logan informed bitterly. "I'm headed out. Later, Cole."

**--&--**

Maxie stirred her iced cappacino as she strolled through the park, sipping as she went. She was excited about her day. Looking back, Maxie hadn't expected her day to turn out as great as it did. First bumping into Coop and then their picnic in the park? Definitely on the list of one of her better days. Logan had even managed to avoid tagging along or any kind of snarky remarks that was his usual M.O.. Definitely a day she wanted repeated.

"I'm telling you...sshhhhhe is ssstraight trouble."

Maxie knew that voice. It sounded familiar, though possibly a little inebriated.

"Firssst, never make a deal...a deal," he paused, "a deal with the devil. She is very very verrrry tricky."

As Maxie rounded the corner of the pathway, she held her breath hoping she was wrong. But as she looked around the corner, there was Logan slumped against an oak tree, his one arm slung around it like it was his friend and the other clinging to a half empty bottle of vodka. _Just keep walking_. Her muscles tensed as she lifted her cappacino cup up in front of her face, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

"That'sssss her!"

Maxie froze.

"Max-zeee Jonessss!" he bellowed, patting the tree trunk. "Ssstay away from her. Bad newssss bear." He laughed at his little joke.

She relaxed slightly as she saw him pointing to a lilac bush. He wasn't talking to her, so maybe she could just slip away into the night without having the jerk paw at her in his drunken state and possibly throw up on her designer blouse or shoes.

"Though I will h-hadmit shhhhe was GREAT in bed," he said loudly, slapping the trunk as if it was a real person.

Maxie's eyes widened. Glancing around, she was hoping there was no one else she knew wandering around this park. "Damn it. Why me?"

"Owww," Logan pouted. He shook his hand with this glazed look on his face, as if he had no idea why his hand was now hurting. Then a frown appeared on his face. "Are you sh-trying to sstart somthung buddy?"

In complete horror, Maxie watched as Logan looked like he was preparing to fight the innocent tree trunk. "Logan!" she said his name in a hushed tone, trying to catch his attention without drawing attention to herself - hiding slightly behind a bush. "Lo-gan!"

He seemed to realize someone was speaking his name, spinning around trying to see who it was. When he didn't notice her, he continued with the notion that the trunk was trying to start a fight with him.

Maxie knew there was no way for her to get him to go somewhere inconspicuous without physically getting him there. "Logan!" she yelled a little bit louder this time, stepping from behind the bush. This time he saw her. "Get your nasty butt over here."

His expression was one of confusion at first.

"Lo-gan," she said slowly, as if she were speaking to someone who was mentally challenged. "Get. Your. Butt. Over here." With one sharp motion she pointed her finger in front of her.

"Who is that?" Logan jabbed his elbow into the tree, all the while the vodka bottle still in hand.

"Logan, I swear I will kick your butt all the way to China if you don't move it."

"Bossy, isn't she?"

Maxie marched across the lawn and grabbed the clear glass bottle from his hand and dumped it on the lawn. His jaw dropped and he grabbed at the bottle, which she held out of his reach. "I would leave you here to pass out, like the pathetic loser you are," she said matter-of-factly. "But for the fact that apparently you can't keep your yap shut when you're intoxicated."

"Lulu?"

_Oh, he didn't just say that_!

"I'm sorry Lulu," he blubbered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

_Oh god, please. I don't look anything like Lulu Spencer_. Was this the reason he was three sheets to the wind? Maxie rolled her eyes as she grabbed his one arm and flung it around her shoulder, bearing most of his weight. "C'mon, we're going to get you home before you make a bigger ass out of yourself than you already are."

"It's jusst Max-zee, she was hot, ya know?" He was pointing his finger in her face, his breath stunk like booze. "And I whass going to tell you jussst before s-she told you."

"Oh really," Maxie said, grimacing under his weight as he dragged his feet slightly. "Your conscious got the better of you?"

"But then sshe got dumped by Coop and sssh-ee came over..."

As he rambled on, Maxie tried to keep them away from the most used pathways in the park. Cutting across the grass and through unused trails that only a few knew of. Once and a while they came across a few runners but no one they knew.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you back to your place," she said exasperated as she had been listening to him drone on for what seemed like hours. "So you can sleep this off and we can forget this entire thing happened."

"Do you forgive me? I know you don't want to, and you sh-said earlier...," he seemed to lose his train of thought, "You know I hate Schott."

"Mhmm," Maxie grunted, as she felt him getting drowsier and therefore heavier. "We're almost there."

She counted the seconds as they stood at the walk-light. They just needed to make it across the street. And she would be home-free.

"Mahx-zee, it's just hard to get her out, ya know?" he said, his eyes half-closed. "There's just shomthng about her."

Maneuvoring his body in front of her, she leaned his body against his motel door. "Okay, Logan, where are your keys?" she asked, cupping his chin and forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Lulu, I thought you were not going to have anysching to do wissh me," he muttered. "I'm schoh lucky to have you ash a friend."

Maxie felt around in his pockets for keys. She closed her eyes while doing it, feeling dirty touching him at all. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she said under her breath. "You sooo owe me big time."

"I wuff you for doing this," Logan chuckled, swing his arms around her neck, launching his full weight on top of her. "I'm sooo lucky."

Maxie's eyes widened as she felt herself tottering backwards. Shifting her body left and then right, she managed to keep herself from getting crushed by the drunken loser. "Okay, let's stop the lovefest and find your keys."

He fumbled around his pockets trying to find the keys, not managing to even insert his hands in any of them. "Are you lost?"

Maxie rolled her eyes. He just wasn't even coherent or helpful anymore. She reached around to his back pockets, inserting her hands one at a time. Her left hand hit metal. "Jackpot," she exclaimed happily. "Finally."

"Max-zee?" Logan frowned with a confused expression on his face. "When did you get here?" he asked. "And what did you do to Lulu?"

She just ignored him and proceeded to fumble with the keys, trying to find the right one for the door. "C'mon," she muttered. "Where are you?"

"Max-zee," Logan laughed. "Are you talking to my keys?"

"You," she pointed at him, "shut up."

Finally she managed to locate the right one to open the door and turned the knob. Fortunately, Logan wasn't aware of this and he stumbled back and fell on his butt. Maxie just smiled and stepped over his groaning body.

He just lay there. Logan groaned and moaned, but didn't move.

Maxie sighed and stood over him, her hands on her hips. "You're actually going to make me help you up, aren't you?" she said irritated. Bending down, she slipped her hands under his arms and helped him up to his feet. "You definitely can't handle your liquor."

Logan moaned again as he leaned back against her. She took a few steps back to gain her balance and slipped his arm around her neck again. "If I had known what kind of trouble you were, I would have done a double take on making that deal with you," she muttered, as she led him to his bed.

"You know you want me," Logan breathed, as he turned to face her. He clumsily kicked off his shoes. "You want to join me in bed again cause you liked it so much the first time.

"Oh my god," she coughed, repulsed by his breath. "You stink."

"You want all of this," he said, trying to sound coy in his drunken state. In the end he just sounded arrogant. "I know you've been thinking about me like I've been thinking about you."

"I do not want you..." Maxie did a double take. "What?" she hesitated. "What did you just say?"

"I said you probably have been thinking about me all day every day," he answered, as his index finger attempted to trace the line of her lips. "Because I am so hot."

"Hot, huh?" Maxie glanced over her shoulder, towards the bathroom. "You think you're hot, do you?" she asked, mischievously.

Logan nodded his head and smiled.

"I think, you're right."

"Seeeee, I knew it," he giggled like a drunk schoolboy.

"But I think I have something to remedy that," Maxie said, guiding him towards the bathroom. Turning him around, so that his back was towards the bathroom, Maxie backed him into the tiled, small pale green room. "Something that will get rid of some of that hotness..."

"Oh yeah?"

Maxie reached behind him and opened the glass door and turned the shower on. "Oh yeah, something you really deserve."

Then with one swift push she shoved him into the shower and closed the glass door on him. The shocked yowl he made as the icy cold water was music to her ears. With a gleeful clap, Maxie listened as Logan began cursing as the freezing cold knocked the wind out of him. "That should cure you," she yelled over the howls. "I know it made me feel better."

**--&--**

Maxie ran out of the bathroom as the glass door flung open with a crash. She knew she had gone a little far with the cold shower, but he deserved it. The guy had ruined her perfectly good day. "Hey!" she shrieked slightly. "Watch it!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Logan roared, as he chased Maxie out of the bathroom. The shocked expression on her face made him feel slightly better. Then the adrenaline subsided and his head began to throb.

"Ohhh."

"Hah!" Maxie jumped up and pointed at him with a smirk. "Serves you right."

Logan winced as he looked around the room for a towel, as he was soaking wet from head to toe. "You're lucky my head is throbbing right now or I'd..."

"You'd what?" she said defiantly.

Logan couldn't think of anything horrible enough at the moment because the whole room was spinning. "Give me a minute," he said, nursing his head. "I'll think of something."

She watched as he began to totter slightly, his upper body weaving from slide to side. It was amusing. For the first time he wasn't able to get in her face with sharp retorts. Maxie bit her bottom lip as she watched as he stumbled back to the bathroom, following him a few steps behind (just in case he was faking) to make sure he didn't crack his thick skull on anything.

Before Maxie got to the door, Logan came stumbling out with a towel half covering his head while the other half he was attempting to use to dry the rest of himself. It wasn't quite working.

"You know that's not going to work," she commented, shaking her head laughing. The towel fell off of his head and was dragging on the floor as he stumbled from side to side trying to dry off his soaking pants. "In fact, I think you're missing the whole point."

"I'm doing just fine," he barked, as he stumbled to his right and fell onto the bed.

"Yeah, I can see that."

Logan did not need this. His head was spinning and he felt like he was about to pass out. And here was Miss. Know-it-all yappin' in his ear. It made him want to shoot himself. "I never asked you to be here," he bellowed, throwing his hands up in the air while wincing because of the volume. "What is with everyone dispensing advice and being so utterly and uselessly helpful?"

"Well if you would've been an incoherent drunk, then I _wouldn't_ be here," she retorted, folding her arms across her chest. "But you wouldn't shut up to your pal the tree about the one-night-stand. So obviously I couldn't just leave you in the park screaming to the world how you slept with me."

"I don't remember any of that," he said, rubbing his temples.

"Therefore the reason _I_ needed to lug you back here."

"I don't believe you," Logan replied, closing his eyes. "You're just making it up."

Maxie's eyes widened at his stupidity. Walking over to the bed, she took great delight in kicking him in the shin.

"OW!" Logan jumped slightly, grabbing at his leg, but slumped back onto the bed on his back unable to sit up because of the nausea.

"You think I'm here just for a good 'ole time?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "No, I was just fine until you showed up to ruin my night."

"I didn't force you to show up to my rescue."

"Do you get it?" Maxie yelled, throwing her arms up. "I didn't want to rescue you. I just wanted to shut you up so you didn't spill the secret to someone who might tell, I don't know, someone like Coop?"

Logan winced again at her shrill voice. She really wasn't pleasant while drunk. Which was a misconception he had. He imagined Maxie Jones would have been easier to take completely sloshed. "Okay," he groaned. "Could you maybe tone down the yelling?"

"Just as long as you promised never to do this again," she demanded, grabbing his hands which were shielding his eyes from the fluorescent lights. "Because _I_ never want to do this again."

"So you're ordering me never to get drunk again?" Logan scoffed in disbelief, as he looked up at her through squinting eyes. "Yeah, keep dreamin'. If I want to get thrashed who's going to stop me? You?"

Maxie felt herself pulled down slightly, her body bent at the waist as Logan tried to free himself from her grasp. "I don't care if you get piss-blind drunk," she spat, breathing hard. "But you'd better do it in a locked room or in another town."

"Get real."

"Look," Maxie said calmly, hoping to rationalize with Logan rather than have a full on fight. Though in this state, she probably could win. "You said you had washed your hands of this whole situation. You don't care about me and Coop. And I know you value your friendship with Coop, so why not do us all a big favor and control yourself enough to keep it that way."

Logan was amazed at how the woman could make it sound beneficial to everyone, when in reality it was all about her. Women like her gave women a bad name. "You know what darlin', Coop is my friend and I believe that he will one day see what a high-maintenance brat you really are and dump you. That's the only reason I don't see the reason to expose our little mistake," he explained, watching as she roll her eyes at every word. "But if the day comes, I'll take what I've got comin' to me."

"What," she eyed him with concern, "do you mean by that?"

"You see," Logan whispered, turning the tables and with a slight of hand grabbed her wrists and lifted his head slightly. "I don't have as much to lose as you do."

"You!" Maxie pulled back but she found herself now under his control. Though he was still incapacitated to a certain extent, the strength in his arms still surpassed hers. Instead of freeing herself, she stumbled forward and fell on top of him. "Are a jerk," she screeched, feeling the wetness from his soaking clothes begin seeping into her clothing. "I can't believe I even slept with you."

Logan felt the adrenaline rush through his veins as she came into contact with him. She was screaming and trying to free herself from his grip, which suddenly amused him. It was like the adrenaline had become a miracle cure for his throbbing head. Before he knew what he was doing, Logan let go of one arm and wrapping it around her waist, flipped Maxie onto her back until he was on top of her. "You know, you talk a lot for someone who doesn't have anything nice to say," he breathed, his heart pounding against his chest. Her eyes were wide with shock, her mouth gaped a little. "That's better."

"What do you think you're doing?" she blurted out, her heart racing.

"I don't know," he whispered, locking gazes with her. "What am I doing?"

The question swirled through his head. He had sworn to himself he would forget her. But it hadn't been as easy as he had convinced himself it was. After a few days he thought tht he had gotten her out of his system, but as soon as he was in the same room with her he could feel his blood pressure rise.

Maxie didn't know what kind of game Logan was playing with her. She had thought she had him figured out, but now she wasn't so sure. Obviously there had been this instant kind of chemistry between them. They knew how to push each other's buttons.

He was also a bad boy, so that always added an attraction factor.

"Logan," she said, carefully choosing her words. "I think we'd better stop here before we do something we regret again."

"Right." He knew she was right. It would be as simple as getting up and letting her walk out of his motel room. "That sounds like a plan." Except he didn't move a muscle.

"Logan," she said, as her hands were braced against his chest. She could feel his muscular chest under his wet shirt, which clung to him. "You're not moving."

A drop of water fell from his wet hair and onto her cheek. Without thinking, Logan reached down and gently wiped it away with his thumb, before letting it trail to her mouth.

It really was beautiful. So full and pouty, yet they could light up room with a flash of a smile.

Maxie swallowed hard, as she watched his gaze linger upon her lips. She felt their intense scrutiny, and it made her heart pound against her chest. Unconsciously, her tongue flicked out to lick her dry lips.

"You know, you're just not good for me," he said, looking into her eyes.

She wasn't sure whether that was directed at her or whether he was just thinking out loud.

However Maxie had no time to ponder that question before she felt his lips crash down on hers, parting them and sucking gently upon her bottom lip. Her head was swirling as she felt his once tense body melt into hers. _I can't..._ Whatever part of her conscious that tried to protest was silenced as she felt Logan's left hand trail up the side of her waist sending shudders through her whole body. Reflexively, her left leg wrapped around his as her back arched under the heat of his fingertips as his hand slipped underneath her blouse. "Oh god," she whispered as her lips moved against his. "Logan."

Logan couldn't describe what hearing his name come from her lips did to him. In his head, all he could hear was, '_Stop_!', but something else was driving him. Being with her, his body entangled with hers felt so right. He couldn't describe it.

His tongue dived into her mouth, mingling with hers. She could still taste the lingering flavor of vodka. One hand ran through is hair as the other slid under his arm, pulling him closer against her.

"God, I want you," he muttered as his kisses trailed along her jaw and down her neck. His fingers ran through her hair, lifting it away from her neck so he could suck the nape of her neck. She smelled of grass and dew.

The man knew how to make her feel wanted and it drove her crazy. Her fingers found their way to his wet shirt, and she began to undo the buttons, working her way down until they were both tearing it off of his body.

"Why do I want you so much?" he asked, tipping her chin up so that her eyes met his.

There was a moment where nothing was said, just a fearful pause between them where both knew the answer could have deeper repercussions than either wanted.

Before she could say anything, his lips crashed down on hers again. Closing her eyes, she let the kiss erase any thoughts of why this was happening. Maxie didn't want to know why, she just wanted to feel this...She wanted to feel him again.

Her fingers ran down his nicely sculpted muscles, glistening from the previous shower, slowing down as she reached his six-pack. Maxie let her fingers slide to a stop at the washed out denim material, darkened by the water. His breathing had become shallow as her fingers began to slip between the button fastener. Maxie looked up, their eyes meeting, knowing there would be no turning back from this point.

Just as she was unbuttoning his jeans there was a knock at his door.

"Logan!"

Maxie jumped, sliding from underneath him as he tried to clamor off of her. "What is she doing here?" Maxie hissed. She would know that voice anywhere. "Why is Lulu knocking at your door at 2 a.m. in the morning?"

Logan gave her a bewildered look. He had no idea why Lulu would be at his door.

**--&--**

"Logan," Lulu yelled again. "I know you're in there."

Maxie spun around, trying to figure out where she could possibly hide.

Logan pushed her towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "Who's there?" he asked, feigning confusion.

"You know who it is," she replied through the door. "Open the door."

Logan wiped his lips and mussed up his hair, though it didn't need much help and tried to pretend he was just waking up. "Lulu?" He opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked, yawning.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, walking right into the motel room without a word from him. "I kept replaying our conversation over and over again from tonight."

Suddenly his head began to throb again. "What about it?"

"I am so mad at you for what you did to me," Lulu said throwing her hands up in the air. "And I can't believe you did all of things you did."

"I thought we already established I was a complete jerk," he frowned, not wanting to relive that part of the night over again. "You think I'm like my father, which makes sense. I mean, I do come from his genetic make up."

"That's just it," she breathed, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't think you're all to blame. I mean, as much as I loathe what you did to me, I still don't think you're your father."

Logan was stunned.

"I think what you said to me today really sunk in."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I believe what you said about Maxie getting your head all turned around in all of this," she explained. "I mean she's screwed with so many other guys' heads she should be an expert at it right now right? I shouldn't be surprised you fell for that too."

"I don't know if that's true," Logan hesitated, glancing over her shoulder towards the bathroom door which was slightly ajar. He knew Maxie was listening to every word. "I mean, I agreed to do it."

"But Maxie's persuasive in a twisted way," Lulu blurted out. "And like you said, you were planning on telling me the truth, right?"

"I was," he breathed. As glad as Logan was that Lulu seemed ready to forgive him, it was the worst timing ever.

"Maxie just beat you to the punch," she said, as if trying to explain it to herself. "So you see, you aren't like your father."

"Okay," he said slowly. "Thanks for telling me you believe that."

"I...I just sometimes make harsh judgments about people. And someone today just reminded me today that I've made my share of mistakes and hurt people in the process."

"But it probably wasn't intentional..."

"Oh it was," Lulu said distractedly. "And what was worse was I did it out of this stupid idea that it was for love."

"Well," he paused, seeing Maxie's head peek out the door. She was making a gagging motion with her finger. "I'm glad you can see that no one's perfect."

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you," she said, pointing her finger at him. "What you did was a scummy thing, just like all of the things Maxie does. But what I'm saying that the 'never' has turned into a maybe."

"I'm glad you'll consider it," Logan said genuinely. "Because you are a good friend, Lulu. I'd hate to think that I would have lost that forever."

"I'll think about it," she said, walking towards the door.

He was glad she was almost done her late night tangent. Logan knew that if Lulu didn't leave soon he would be pulling the two women apart. "Great."

"Okay, well," she said, frowning as her hand reached for the door. "Sorry for barging in this late."

"That's okay," he dismissed, his arm resting on the door blocking the view to the bathroom. "Sleep's overrated anyways."

"Right," she said. But just as she was almost out the door, Lulu spun around and look at him up and down. "Um, right. Uh, but can you explain to me why you're soaking wet?"

Logan froze.

"Your hair is wet and so are your jeans." She looked at him suspiciously, glancing around him into the room again.

"Did I interrupt something?" Lulu asked. "I thought you said you were sleeping when I got here."

"Uh, no," he blurted out, racking his brain how to explain this. "Well yeah, I was sleeping."

"Really?" Lulu didn't seem to buy it.

"Well, the truth is," he said, hanging his head low as if ashamed. "I was sleeping. Actually more like passed out."

Lulu tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, as if debating whether she believed him or not. "And the wet clothes?"

"Well, I was in the park tonight and got completely plastered," he explained slowly. "And from what I can remember, there might have been an incident in the park fountain?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"So how did you get back here?" Lulu questioned warily.

"All I can think of is that some person decided to be a good Samaritan tonight," he offered, shrugging.

"Huh," she said, shaking her head. "Interesting."

"Yeah, well after our fight, I couldn't get it out of my head. The idea that anyone thought of me as my father's son just got under my skin."

Lulu's expression turned soft. "I can understand why," she scoffed. "I mean, he's a creep."

"Yeah, I know."

Lulu exhaled slowly and nodded once. "Well," she said. "I suppose I should let you sleep off that hangover you're probably going to be nursing in a few hours."

"Thanks," he said, relieved Lulu bought his half true story.

Lulu walked to the door, and stopped to face Logan once more. "I really hope you are being honest about wanting to actually be a friend," she commented. "Because I'm willing to possibly give you a second chance to redeem yourself."

"I do," he replied sincerely. "I do want to be friends."

"Well, then," she said, looking him in the eyes. "Start by telling the truth. Don't lie to me again, Logan."

With that she turned around and left, closing the door behind her.

**--&--**

"You've got to be kidding?" Maxie appeared from the bathroom, her expression agitated and bewildered. "She's got some nerve to blame _me_ for _your_ choices!" she exclaimed angrily. "What a bi-..."

"Hey," Logan cut her off, "don't be like that."

"Are you seriously taking her side?" Maxie was livid.

"I'm not taking her side," he said carefully. "I'm just saying she has a right to want to blame this on you. I mean, it was your bet."

"Wow," she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "You're certainly whistling a different tune since Lulu came and went."

"What do you mean?" Logan closed the distance between them.

"You went from wanting me to becoming part of the Lulu fanclub," she said distastefully, glaring at him. "I guess I know where I stand."

"Wait," Logan said, reaching out to take her hand. But Maxie pulled away. "Don't be like that."

"Don't be like what?" Maxie said curtly. "Like a complete stranger?"

Logan did not like where this was going. He could feel her walls going up again. "That wasn't what we started just before Lulu got here was about," he protested, grasping her shoulders. "I know..."

"You don't know anything," rebuked Maxie, pulling away from him and heading towards the door. "Tonight was nothing. A slight moment of weakness."

"You're not telling the truth." Logan caught her wrist before she was able to make it to the door. "I know you felt something," he whispered, pulling her towards him so her back was against him. "There's a pull between us."

Maxie closed her eyes and shook her head. This wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted was what Coop could offer. "You're not what I want," she said stiffly.

_He can't be_.

"You just aren't what I want." And walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 7: Questions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of ABC network. I just have fun playing with them!  
**Pairing:** Maxie/Logan  
**Title:** Just Sex

**Questions**

Logan wished he could turn it off. The thoughts in his head swiralling in his head about what had almost happened the previous night. When Lulu interrupted them, there was this desire to tell her to shut up and go away. In the back of his mind, he had known Maxie would dismiss what they had done - try to will it away. And in the end, she had. He had wanted to tell her that this wasn't just a one-night stand. They had this unquenchable fire - a chemistry that ignited whenever the two of them were in a room. He would acknowledge that much. Except Maxie was all but in denial about the whole affair.

"Damn it!" he cursed, as his finger got caught underneath one of the crates he was putting down and clamped firm pressure on it to dull the pain.

"Hey, what's up?"

Logan looked up to see the same scruffy man he vaguely remembered talking to at Jakes' the other night. "Nothing," he said curtly, pulling his hand out of the heavy duty workman's glove and scrutinizing it for any bruising.

"Seems like you're bringing your problems from last night into work," the stranger commented lightly, pointing to his finger. "A dangerous thing."

"What are you stalking me?" Logan spun around and confronted the man, standing toe to toe with the irritant. "Who the hell are you?" he growled.

"Whoa," the man backed off, "you need to chill just a little."

"Then stop getting in my face."

"All right," he replied, nodding his head in sign of agreement. "No need to get yourself worked up even more than you are already."

"Gus!" Logan yelled, calling the foreman of the warehouse over to him. "I got a problem."

"Yeah?" A large, black burly man stalked over. "What's up?"

"Do you know this guy?" Logan gestured to the new pain in his ass.

"Yeah, new worker," Gus grunted. "Do we have a problem?"

"No," the man said quickly. "No problem. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Well, don't," the foreman said brusquely, glaring warily at the new hand. "Just keep it to yourself. We're not the friendly type. Just get your work done and haul your ass out of here."

"Obviously not the team-spirited types are you?" he joked awkwardly. "Look I'm just new around here and wanted to be helpful. I've learned otherwise. Next time I'll know to keep to myself."

"Look," Logan sighed, feeling the tension of last night's debacle wearing off as he watched Gus' face darken. He knew what that meant. The new guy was about to get on Gus' watch list, which wasn't a place you wanted to be. He had been on it once before. Suddenly a wash of guilt flooded over him. "I may have been a little testy about the new guy."

"No," Gus spoke slowly, his gaze still glued to the new hire. "I think you might be right about him. There's just something..."

"Gus," he said, sliding his arm around his supervisor's shoulders (or tried to). "Look, it's a misunderstanding. I was a little pissed off about something else and took it out on the new guy. Really."

"No, there's something fishy about him."

"Hey, I'll vouche for him. He's decent," he admitted, glancing over his shoulder at the man, who he suddenly was putting his neck out for. "Which is probably why you don't like him too much."

"Hmph," Gus sniffed. "C'mon," Logan said, patting him on the back. "Look, you didn't like me and look how I turned out?"

Gus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well the jury is still out on that one."

Logan waited to see if the gruff and intimidating hulk of a man would give in. There was a long silent pause.

"Get back to work!" he ordered reluctantly. "And don't let me catch the two of you in another scuff."

Logan hid his smile. He knew Gus was strict and down right ugly sometimes, but for the most part he was a decent supervisor. And the added incentive was probably because he was working with Sonny more and more these days. After waiting a moment until Gus was out of sight, the stranger let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Man, you saved my skin on that one!" He patted Logan on the shoulder, like a familiar friend. "I need to keep this job," he said, holding out his hand. "The name's Lenny."

Logan looked down at the hand and then up at the guy's all too friendly face. There was this flash in his eyes, like there was something he wasn't in on. It definitely made him edgy. "Yeah, right."

Lenny shrugged at the dismissal and walked off, whistling a happy tune, leaving Logan unsure he had made the right call saving the guy's hide.

**--&--**

"Hey there _Sexy_," a low voice whispered.

"Get away from me!" Maxie jumped, flailing her hands at the unknown admirer. Part of her thought it could possibly be Logan, as he had been on her mind constantly since last night.

"Whoa," Coop chuckled, trying to co-ordinate his hands with hers, so he could stop the furious attack. "Whoa there, girl!"

Maxie froze, seeing Coop's bemused face. "Coop." "Who did you think it was?"

"I...I..."

Coop laughed again.

"I wasn't expecting you," she explained, managing to gather some of her wits together. Maxie took a deep breath.

Of course it wasn't Logan. Why would it be?

"You...well, you calling me sexy, caught me off guard." Then taking advantage of the moment she leaned in, "But I don't mind of course." "I was just kidding around," Coop replied, giving her a peck on the lips. "You seemed like you were deep in thought and I thought I'd sneak up on you."

"Well, you did a good job there," she feigned amusement, patting her still racing heart. "But you had an advantage, being a cop and all."

"I'm sorry," he laughed, pulling her close to him. "I'll kiss and make it better."

Maxie relaxed into his safe arms as his lips brushed against hers, melting into a soft sweet kiss. Sliding her arms around him, she pushed the thoughts of last night away and enjoyed the moment. This was the first time Coop had really relaxed around her. It was the first time it felt like they were 'them' again.

"Mmm," he murmured, as a low laugh rumbled in his throat. "I really should get going. I promised Logan I'd help him look for a new place."

"Is he leaving Port Charles?" asked Maxie, perking up happily at the new idea. There was a strange look on Coop's face, which caused her to bite her lip and say a little less enthusiastically, "I mean, iwhy/i would Logan be leaving?"

Coop knew Maxie had no love loss for Logan, so it did not suprise him that she was more than happy to see him go. After the debacle with Lulu and Logan, he was certain she would have loved to see his friend go - for the sheer purpose of putting that behind her. He knew her thought process intimately by now. "He's not leaving PC," he informed her. "I'm just helping him find a more permanent place to live."

"But the Roach motel seemed to suit his personality," she said innocently and with a smile. "Why would he want to move out from there?"

"Fun-ny."

"What do you expect?" Maxie shrugged and then her smile turned into a frown. "I don't understand why he would want to make this his permanent address anyways," she pouted. "There's nothing for him here."

"Yeah," Coop shook his head at Maxie, "I don't know why he'd want to stay considering his best friend lives here? He's got a decent job, if you can consider working for the mob decent; his father is here, and the girl he likes..."

"What?" Maxie tilted her head and frowned. "The girl he likes is here?" _What could Coop possibly mean? What had Logan been spouting when she was out of earshot?_

"I think he has a thing for Lulu," Coop whispered, leaning in close. "But don't tell him I said that."

"Yeah right," she snorted, shaking her head at the idea of Logan truly having a thing for Lulu. Images of his face and the sound of his voice as he told her how much he wanted her flashed before her eyes. "Like someone wants a toothache."

"I think you're wrong on this one," he replied thoughtfully. Coop had been listening to Logan as he grumbled about getting attached to people and how much of a pain it was. There had been several times when he was sure Logan had been lost in thought about a certain someone, though his best friend would not admit it. "He definitely has feelings for the girl. I mean, he has been pretty crushed at the thought of Lulu thinking so badly of him."

"He _has_, has he?" Maxie's brow furrowed ruefully at the idea. Her thoughts trailed back to the night before, when Lulu had so rudely interrupted her and Logan's interlude. She was grateful for it now, but even so it had so typical Lulu to wake someone up in the middle of the night with her issues.

_He had seemed somewhat happy at what Lulu had been saying_.v "Just keep an eye on the way he acts around her," Coop nodded with a smirk on his lips, "he acts differently around her. He acts like he _actually_ cares about her feelings."

Maxie smiled quickly at the suggestion and nodded conspiratorally at Coop. All the while, she made a disconcerted effort to keep the annoyed expression off her lips and brow. Logan had wanted her last night. She physically felt his need emanating from him as if it was something you could touch. His lips were hot and searching. _He definitely wanted me_. But did he care for her? That was a completely different thing. _Why would you care if he has feelings for you?_ A nagging voice in her head complicated the already complex and nauseating chaos that swirling in her head. "I'll talk you later?" Coop said, giving her another quick kiss before pulling away.

"Uh, yeah." Maxie flashed one of her trademark smiles. "I'll see you later." She waited until he was out of sight before letting the weight of the conflicting emotions bear down on her. Since Maxie had gotten involved with Logan her life had become a mess...Oh, all right, more of a mess than it usually was.

But she had washed that slate clean last night when she told him that almost sleeping with him had been a slip, hadn't she?

"Yes," she answered aloud, nodding. "I made a choice and it's over. I don't even know why I'm worry over it at all."

But her stomach churned; and if she were to admit it, deep down, Maxie knew there was so much more to what she was feeling right then. Deep down, Maxie would have had to admit that part of her hated the idea that she might just be something Logan wanted to bed while Lulu was someone he wanted to love. 


	9. Chapter 8: Mistaken?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of ABC network. I just have fun playing with them!  
**Pairing:** Maxie/Logan  
**Title:** Just Sex

**Mistaken?**

Maxie wandered down by the docks lost in thoughts. The night was warm, but the air near the water was cool and calming. There had been so much that she had to sort through. How many times had she stopped herself from thinking about Logan. If it wasn't resisting the carnal thoughts that were illicited by the memories of his strong hands pulling her against him or his hot kisses, she was pushing the feelings of nausea that arose from the idea that Logan could possibly want a relationship with Lulu Spencer. It wasn't that he wanted one from the witch, but that the thought that he didn't want it from her. And what was more disconcerting was the fact that _that_ made her even more nauseous.

"I don't want a relationship with Logan Hayes!" she screamed into the empty night, as the cumulation of frustration, anger and more frustration was released.

Maxie closed her eyes and let the silence envelop her. The turmoil of the last several weeks was taking its' toll on her. She knew that. It had been a few weeks since she'd managed to get more than one or two nights worth of beauty sleep in a row.

_Why me_?

"Are you all right, Miss?"

"OH MY GOD!" Maxie jumped right out of her skin, spinning around to see the dishevelled homeless man who had managed to sneak up on her. "Get away from me!" she screamed, sliding her purse from her shoulder and held it in front of her like a weapon. Backing away slowly, she peered out of the corner of her eye for an escape route. Unfortunately she was at the end of the docks. So there was no option of exiting to her left or right. If she wanted to leave, she'd have to force her way past him.

_What should I do? What should I do_?

"I'm sorry if I've frightened you," he said calmly, putting his hand out in front of him as if to show he was no threat. "I just thought I heard a lady's scream...."

"I'm fine." Maxie swallowed hard. Her heart was pounding against her chest as the man seemed to be inching even closer to her. She quickly looked past her shoulder where the moonlight glistened off the pitchblack waves. "I'm great in fact!" she said, her voice straining to hide her anxiety. "Never better."

"I can see that," the stranger quipped, dropping the hand that was outstretched. "Clearly, you don't feel threatened." He arched one brow, glancing at the bag she was yielding as a possible weapon.

Maxie eyed him warily. The way his body posture had relaxed, somehow made her feel less anxious. She didn't know what to think of the man who had the appearance of a beggar, but the manners of a gentlema...no, she wouldn't say gentleman. But at least someone who had been taught manners. "Well, I am," she replied cautiously, letting her arms relax and her purse to drop slightly to her side. "Fine that is."

"Well, how could a _lady_ such as yourself, be all right, when she's standing here on the docks by herself?"

There was a heavy accent in his words, but still, there was something slightly calming about it. Maxie couldn't place it. It was the oddest sensation. For some reason, she felt like he wasn't _not_ being sincere.

"This generation!" he scoffed, shaking his head. "I can't believe how things have changed."

This outburst made her chuckle to herself. She could feel the corners of her lips tug slightly. "Don't worry," Maxie said reassuringly. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Hmph," the man shook his head, "you sound just like a woman I knew years ago."

"You sound like you don't believe me," she said, slightly irritated. "Like a woman couldn't take care of herself."

"Do you know how dangerous it is on these docks this time of night?" he challenged, as if in disbelief at her naivete. "Criminal activity is prowling and you look like you're waiting for it to find you!"

"Are you serious?" Maxie couldn't believe how much this sounded like a speech she would hear from Mac, yet it was coming from a complete stranger. "I am fully capable of taking care of myself!" she declared, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not some kind of victim that needs a man to keep her well and protected."

"Just like her..." Maxie heard him mumble to himself.

"As much fun as this is," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'd better be on my way."

"Not around these docks," he replied, shaking his head. "No, I'd feel much better if I were to escort you..."

"Excuse me?" Maxie's eyes widened at the stranger's audacity. "I don't even know you!"

"Sorry," he apologized, stepping forward and holding out his hand. "Name's Lenny."

"Do you really think I care?"

He seemed to pause and ponder this question for a moment.

"The answer is no," she answered quickly. Slipping her purse onto her shoulder, feeling confident that he had no intention of actually assaulting her, Maxie took a step towards the inner dock. "I'll be fine getting myself home."

"Miss..." For his age and seeming disoriented state, his hand seemed to come quickly and out of nowhere. Maxie felt her a lump form in her throat as she felt the strong grip of his hand wrap around her bicep. "All I want is to escort you back to town. Where it would be..._safer_."

"Thank...you," Maxie said anxiously, trying to keep her breathing even, though she was freaking out deep down. "But...but that won't be necessary."

She tried to squirm out of his grip, but his appearance was definitely deceiving. He had an extremely strong grip.

_God, what have I gotten myself into_?

Right at this moment, Maxie was on the verge of having a panic attack. There was no one around the docks other than this stranger who appeared out of nowhere. It couldn't have been a more perfect situation for any kind of rapist or delusional psychotic killer to take her to his lair and have his way with her. At that moment, she wished she hadn't thought up those scenarios.

_Oh God, help me_.

"If we just head this way," Lenny said, with a gentle nudge, he maneuvered her towards the inner docks. "We'll have you home in no time."

Someone just had to walk by. Her eyes darted around to the dark shadowy buildings in the distance. All she would need is for a late night worker to appear from out of one of those doors. "Please," she whispered, pulling back from the forward direction he was headed. "I really just need to get home...."

"That's what I'm trying to help you do."

"There's no one out here," she tried to explain. "So I'm perfectly safe. You don't need to do this. _Really_."

"I know this seems strange," he said, ignoring her logic. "But I just wouldn't feel right leaving you alone out here."

"I'm really fine," Maxie said more intensely. She did not want to anger him, but she could not let him just push her into something ...to a place where there would be no hope of escape. "Now I'll thank you to let me go." With extra effort, Maxie pulled free of his grasp.

He seemed surprised by this.

With a brief reprieve, Maxie put several steps between them so that he would not be able to reach out and get a hold of her again so easily. "Thank you anyways," she said, smiling briefly as she dug in her purse for her cell. "But I won't be needing your help after all."

"But..."

Maxie spun on her heel and headed east. It was the complete opposite direction of Mac's house, but she just wanted to get away from that man. She thought she could read him. As she found herself slightly out of breath, Maxie realized she had been running for several blocks. Stopping, she caught her breath and sat down on a nearby bench. It was the weirdest sensation. One moment she felt as if she knew the stranger, but then within seconds she was panicking and fearing for her life.

Had she overreacted?

"I don't care," she said out loud. "That guy was acting way too familiar with me."

Maxie scrolled down her cell and found Coop's number and hit 'talk'. "Hey," she said breathlessly. "Can you pick me up?"

His voice was comforting to hear on the other end of the line.

"I'm on the east side of Pier 10. Don't ask why. Just pick me up please. I'll tell you when you get here."

**--&--**

"I can't believe that happened," Georgie exclaimed, pouring a cup of coffee for her sister as Maxie recounted her ordeal from last night. "You're so lucky you got out of there with your life!"

"Well I wouldn't say that," Maxie gushed, blushing. She thought about it for a moment and took a sip of coffee. "Well, actually I probably did escape with my life. I mean, the guy is probably on the 'Wanted' list at the Port Charles P.D.."

"All I can say is," Coop smiled, kissing Maxie on the forehead. "Is that I'm glad she got out of the situation without a scratch. Some people might not be so lucky."

"You don't have to tell me that twice," Maxie exclaimed. "I swear it took everything in me not to just freak out on the guy."

"It's a good thing you didn't," Georgie nodded. "Because I've heard that is the worst thing you could do in a situation like that."

"Yes," Coop agreed. "Keeping your cool might have just saved your life."

Last night the farthest thing had been how the encounter with the stranger could possibly have a silver lining; however, this morning it seemed to prove to be a great attention getter. It had definitely kept Coop close by and had Georgie waiting on her hand and foot. Where yesterday had ended in the worst possible way, this day had definitely started on a good note.

"Logan!"

_I spoke too soon_.

"Coop," Logan coughed, as he walked up to the counter. "Maxie."

"Logan," she said tersely.

"Can I get two cups of jo to-go?"

"What's your rush today?" Georgie asked curiously. "You usually have your coffee in."

"I got someone waiting outside," he said distractedly, glancing over his shoulder. "So if we could put a rush on that."

"Just hold your horses," Georgie sighed, as she heard the bell ring as orders came up. "I'll get them in a minute."

"Did you hear about what happened to Maxie?" Coop asked, sliding his arm around Maxie.

"No," Logan glanced briefly at the blonde, who wouldn't meet his gaze. "What now? Did Miss. Maxie break a nail?"

Maxie couldn't believe he was treating her like this! _He_ had been the one who had tried to seduce her. It was her generous nature that had gotten his drunk ass back to his hotel room. How dare he blame her for the interruption from the girl that apparently had truly peaked his interest while he was trying to get his jollies with her. "Don't bother telling him," she sneered. "He'd probably just think it was funny."

"No, he wouldn't," Coop protested.

"Whatever," Logan sighed. "Georgie, honey, can you please get me those coffees?" The young brunette just stuck out her tongue at him before turning and smiling widely at a table with two seniors who chatted excitedly with her.

"Some strange guy tried to abduct her," Coop continued. "But she managed to get away."

"What?" Logan spun around and stared at Maxie, who seemed surprised at his sudden attention.

"It was nothing."

"Don't be modest, Maxie. You really could have been hurt if you hadn't been so quick on your feet."

"It wasn't like he was threatening me," she said, finding herself oddly diffusing the danger of the situation now that Logan was here. "I was probably overreacting." She liked the attention. However, she didn't like the attention that was now coming from Logan.

"You catch the guy?" Logan asked Coop, though his gaze was fixed upon Maxie.

"No," he replied, shaking his head irritably. "Maxie had called after running away from the guy. She was so freaked out that she couldn't even tell me what direction she had come from. When we finally figured it out, he was long gone."

"Do you remember what he looks like?"

Maxie felt all eyes on her. Her lips parted to say something when the bell on Kelly's door rang.

"Hey Logan, you comin' with the coffee?"

The voice startled her. She would have recognized it anywhere.

"Yeah," Logan dismissed with a wave, "they're kinda busy in here."

"Y-You know him?" Maxie turned and faced the man she had ran away from last night.

"Yeah," he said slightly confused. "Lenny works at the warehouse me. Why?"

"Because _that's_ the guy who was on the docks with me last night!" She couldn't believe it. Or come to think of it, Maxie actually could believe was somehow aligned with the unkempt, homeless man.

"W-what?" Coop exclaimed, jumping up from the stool. "This is him?"

"Yes!" Maxie exclaimed anxiously, pointing a finger at him. "This is the guy who was trying to whisk me off to god knows where!"

"What?" The scruffy warehouse worker looked confused and agitated as Coop approached him. "How did I become part of this conversation?" he asked warily, as he took a step back. "All I did was offer to escort the lady to a safer part of town!"

Logan eyed him suspiciously. Lenny was an odd one. He couldn't quite put his finger down on the guy. His instincts told him there was something off about the guy, but he couldn't quite pin whether it was a creep kind of 'off' or just someone who was socially inept. Now here was Maxie stating that he had tried to take her somewhere?

"Do you usually try to sneak up on young women during the dead of night?" Coop asked, trying to be professional about it. "Because this lady was just telling _me_ that you wouldn't listen to her, and declined your _generous_ offer."

"Look, I meant no disrespect," Lenny offered, taking a step towards Maxie. "I really thought it was a gentlemanly thing to do."

Maxie was about to tell the creep to back off when Logan stepped in front of her.

"Hold it right there Lenny," he said gruffly, placing one hand on his co-worker's chest, as Coop was about to grab his arm and subdue him. "Just take a step back."

"What?" the man exclaimed in disbelief. "I didn't do anything! I meant no harm."

"Hey, you can appreciate how it looks," Logan said judiciously. "You try to grab this lady that doesn't want to go with you."

"She could press charges," Coop added, glancing at Maxie who seemed to be growing increasingly agitated by the whole confrontation. "If you want, Maxie."

"For what?" Lenny challenged, spinning around and glaring at Coop. "I didn't touch her. I didn't assault her. You have her word against mine. And she's still standing here." He waved his hand in her direction.

"Are you serious?" Maxie blurted out, as she tried to keep herself under control. "You _grabbed_me!"

"Again," Lenny looked at her straight in the eye. "I'm very sorry that I scared you. That wasn't my intention."

Maxie shook her head. She looked at the man standing in front of her and she knew it was the same man who scared the living daylights out of her last night, but in the light of day, though he was still the dirty, scruffy man that she had met on the docks, he wasn't quite as scary. And hearing him talk, his voice so sincere, she was beginning to wonder if she hadn't overreacted?

"Lenny, you bein' straight here?" Logan asked, glancing back at Maxie, who now seemed less sure of herself. She wasn't standing there screaming bloody murder or swearing up and down that the guy assaulted her. He took it as a sign that she wasn't quite sure if Lenny was the creep that she had met last night. "Cause this isn't that we're going to take lightly." He glanced over at Coop, who looked like he was ready to pounce on the guy if he even so much looked at Maxie wrong. "And you don't wanna be messing around with us."

"Look, again," Lenny glanced around to face Maxie, "I apologize that you took my concern for a woman's safety around those docks at that time of night. I've been around before and it has a bad reputation."

Logan eyed him closely. His remarks made him curious about his co-worker. He tried to remember any conversation with him that involved him revealing that he had lived in Port Charles before. It was weird the way he looked at Maxie, like he did not want her to think badly of him. "Hey," he said, stepping in and blocking eye contact between Maxie and Lenhy. "You've said your peace. Now the question is whether Maxie believes you and is willing to let you go on your way?"

"Or whether she wants to file a complaint against you," Coop interjected, grabbing Lenny's arm and pulling him a couple of steps back. "Because I'm sure her father, who is the Police Commissioner would like to hear this story."

"Wait!" Maxie frowned, stepping out from behind Logan. "I..."

"Maxie," Georgie came up along side her sister, "if this guy is bothering you, you should file a complaint. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"I...I don't know." Maxie knew it was the smart thing to do, but she could imagine just what Mac would say after hearing this story. He would go ballistic as usual and then keep a watch on her. 'Just in case' would be his reasoning. And she didn't want to be followed all day and all night.

"I swear to God," Lenny put his only free hand on his chest, "that I will not come up on you like that again! God's honest truth, I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Maxie?" Coop waited for her answer.

Normally Maxie would have just filed a complaint, but as she looked around Kelly's, all eyes on her, she found herself meeting the pleading man's gaze. The eyes were soft and genuine. She had this nagging feeling that it would be a mistake to pull up charges on him for nothing. "Um, no," she breathed, shaking her head. "I'm not going to press charges."

She heard groans and disapproving mutters, but her would-be assaulter seemed relieved.

"You're lucky," Coop said, leaning into the man's side before pushing him back and walking over to Maxie. "But if I _ever_ catch you near her, you better believe you'll have a hard time walking anywhere."

"Thank you, Miss," Lenny said gratefully. "You won't regret it. I promise."

"Just get out of here," Georgie said, gesturing to the door. "That's how you can show your thanks."

"As...you wish," Lenny said, pausing as his gaze fell on Georgie. "I am not here to cause a scene."

"C'mon," Logan growled, not sure whether he liked the turn of events or not. He was conflicted by this turn of events. It made things harder on him now, as he was having a hard time figuring out the new guy. This revelation made it even harder. "Let's get back to the warehouse. Louie will be wondering where we are."

He was about to escort Lenny out of the cafe when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Just make sure he doesn't come back," Coop whispered, as the chime indicating the door had opened and closed jingled. "Or we're going to have to do something about it."

Logan met Coop's gaze. He knew his best friend meant business. There weren't many instances he could remember when Coop had lost his cool; but when it came to those he cared about there was nothing Cooper Barret wouldn't do. "Don't worry about it. I'll keep an eye on him."

"I should have known that you were associated with that guy," Maxie accused, shaking her head as she met Logan's gaze. "That's the type you like to hang around."

"If he was such a creep," he asked, eyeing her carefully. "Then why did you let the guy go?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Logan."

"Really, that so?"

"Yes," Maxie stated with certainty. "Why would I have to explain my reasons to you at all?"

"You're right," Logan quipped, his gaze locked on hers. "Why would you? What kind of connection would you _have_ to _me_ that would leave you accountable to me?" He cocked his head knowingly.

"There is none." Maxie swallowed hard, her eyes darting briefly on Coop before returning to the cocky, piercing eyes that made her heart pound against her chest. "None at all."

"Hmm," Logan shrugged. "I guess my job is just to stay far away from you then?"

Just as Maxie was about to respond, Coop interrupted the subtle banter, "C'mon, guys! Can't you just play nice for once."

"Nah," he replied shaking his head. "It wouldn't be as fun." Logan smirked.

"Well you don't have to worry, Coop" she said, snuggling up to her tall, dark handsome boyfriend in front of Logan. "Because it's not like we hang out all that much anyways. I can imagine we could go days, weeks, and maybe even months without seeing this jerk."

Maxie tried to play it cool. She was trying to act the way she normally would around Logan. The quicker she could establish that tone with Logan again, the better it would be. He would realize that she had already forgotten the other night and move on.

"That could probably be arranged," Logan said non-chalantly. "Seeing as work is getting busier."

"Logan, I really wish you'd watch yourself with Sonny," Coop sighed. "You're better off staying on the outside than getting any deeper than you are."

"Don't worry about it, Coop," he smiled. "You've got your hands full with her. I'm sure she's full of more surprises. I mean, to see she has a heart and can give a guy a second chance?" He glanced over his shoulder at Lenny who was waiting patiently with his back resting on the glass window. "That's a big step for even her."

"Oh stop it, Logan," Georgie hissed. "You're just being mean to my sister as always."

"I give as good as I take."

"Wow, Logan," Maxie scoffed. "Are you defending your buddy now?"

"I don't have to, you did it for me."

"I did no such thing," she exclaimed in disbelief. "All I was doing was saving myself the hassle of living with a PCPD escort for the next month."

"Oh so selfish reasons, as always," Logan taunted.

"But now that I think of it," Maxie said thoughtfully, sliding her arms around Coop's waist and looking up at his warm face. "Maybe that wouldn't be _so_ bad? What do you think Coop?"

Logan felt his blood pressure rise as he watched as Maxie reach up on tip toe to kiss Cooper on the lips.

"Do you think Mac would arrange for you to be my bodyguard?" She arched her brow suggestively.

"You sure that would be a good idea?" Coop chuckled as he dipped his head down to kiss her again.

"I think I could live with it," she smiled, pulling him closer and snuggling up against him. "Couldn't you?"

"I think I'm going to hurl," Logan gagged, turning away from the digusting display.

"C'mon Logan," Cooper laughed. "You know we're just playin' around here."

"Well unlike the two of _you_," he said irritably. "I have a _job_ to get to. So as much fun as this has been, I'm out of here."

Maxie watched as Logan left in a huff. She should have been pleased. It was what she wanted. But she hated that for some stupid reason, it didn't make her feel good at all.

He was glad he had some excuse to get out of there. He didn't know how much more of their cute and cuddly display he could take. Maxie Jones knew exactly how to get to him. And she took perverse pleasure in it.

_God, I'm a masochist, that must be it._ What other explanation was there that explained his desire for a woman who had made it clear, she didn't want him.


	10. Chapter 9: Moving On?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of ABC network. I just have fun playing with them!  
**Title:** Just Sex

**Moving on?**

Life was good. Maxie and Cooper were closer than ever. They had been spending more time together since recent budget cuts to the PCPD caused Cooper's shifts to be cut down. Since he had the least seniority in the precint, he was first in line to get his hours cut. He was so attentive and sweet. Cooper was the best thing in her life and she was not about to screw it up again.

"Maxie, the usual?" called Georgie from across the room.

"Yeah."

"So where's Coop today?" Her little sister slid around the corner to pop in a couple slices of toast. "It's been a while since I've seen the two of you not together..." she chuckled. "Like conjoined twins."

"Oh he's got a shift today," she explained. "So it's a good thing. He's been going stir crazy without anything to do."

"What you haven't been keeping him busy?"

"I do my best, but there's only so much time I have in the day to entertain him," Maxie sighed. "I'm just glad Mac listened when I kind of hinted that he should maybe give Coop some extra shifts the guys don't want."

"Since when does Mac listen to anything you say when it comes to work?"

"Hey it wasn't an unreasonable request," she replied defensively. "Mac wouldn't cut most of the guys' shifts if not for the budget cuts. Seriously I don't get this whole budget - expenses thing. There's enough crime happening on the streets of Port Charles that could keep the PCPD busy 24/7."

"Oh Maxie," Georgie smiled, popping the slices of toast onto a plate and setting it front of her sister. "I'm sure Port Charles would certainly appreciate the idea of martial law in our fair town."

"What? No," she shook her head, "that's not what I meant. It's just there's crimes happening every day and you'd think you'd like to prevent it rather than always sending in people after the fact."

"Yes that would be convenient wouldn't it? Unfortunately I don't think the criminals of Port Charles are willing to divulge that information prior to it actually happening so that the police can prevent it."

"You're just being ignorant now," Maxie huffed at her sister. "You know that isn't what I'm implying."

"I know." Georgie winked at her sister.

Maxie shook her head and let out a small growl at how she liked to rile her up, just for her pleasure. _Just because she's a little more headsmart than I am doesn't give her the right to mock me._

"So you enjoying the extended vacation Logan seems to be taking?"

Maxie frowned. Why did her sister have to broach the most horrid subjects? "Hmm?" she feigned ignorance. "Logan gone?"

"I'd think you'd be ecstatic about the fact that he's away on business for Sonny. I mean throwing-a-party kind of excited."

"I really hadn't thought about it at all." Maxie bit off a corner of toast and nibbled it distractedly. "I've been so focused on Cooper I didn't have time to notice, though I do suppose Cooper might have mentioned something about it?"

"Maxie you're such a bad liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am _not_! There's lots of things I've lied about that you certainly don't know about."

Georgie eyed her suspiciously. "A lot?"

"You get my point." Maxie took a sip of her coffee and glanced over her shoulder. "Can we not talk about Logan Hayes please? You're ruining a perfectly good breakfast."

"Well I guess if you haven't noticed Logan's absence then you haven't noticed Lulu seems to be MIA too?"

"Oh no," she grinned widely. "That I've definitely appreciated and have been basking in the glow of the lack of hypocritical rants and tantrums the bottled-blonde would normally bestow upon me."

Georgie laughed at her sister's cutting remarks about Lulu. It wasn't that she took pleasure in it, but sometimes the things that came out of Maxie's mouth were just quite amusing to hear outloud. "Well at least I know you're being honest about that."

"Stop being a party-pooper. Why are we talking about these two, when I want to talk about the fabulously wonderful lady at the Metro the other day!" She had never seen such a woman command such presence. Of course Maxie knew exactly who she was: Kate Howard, editor of Couture magazine. "She was amazing, Georgie," Maxie gushed. "You have no idea how much I want what she has."

"I can quite imagine," Georgie sighed in disappointment. Why did her sister always have to want to be something she wasn't? As much as Maxie loved fashion and celebrity, Georgie knew the priorities Mac and Felicia, and even Frisco their biological father had some impact on who she was deep down. "But you know those are just things, right Maxie? They can't define who you truly are, only you can do that."

"Georgie, sad, unfashionable sister of mine," Maxie stared at her with pity, "of _course_ they can define you! How can you not believe that? Has watching episodes of ET and Hollywood with me taught you nothing?"

Georgie shook her head and groaned. She would never get through to her sister. _What are you going to cling to when something terrible happens to you one day Maxie? And your high fashion and idealism about celebrity and fame can't comfort you?_

--&--

"You did good work, Logan," Sonny acknowledged, with a nod. "When we picked you up I really thought you'd be a loose cannon, but you've shown yourself headsmart. And I can use guys like that."

Logan smiled proudly and nodded, not saying a word. Receiving praise from Sonny directly was a major coup. Standing in his 200 dollar suit, he felt appreciated; and Logan couldn't remember a day before that when that occurred.

"Keep it up."

Logan waited until Sonny slipped behind those tinted windows of his limousine and drove away before letting out a loud shout of joy. "I knew I'd make it," he said outloud. "I'm going to be somebody."

"What kind of somebody, kid?"

"What the he...?" Logan jumped and turned around to see Lenny crouched behind the metal railing a few feet from the curb where Sonny had dropped him off. "Lenny where the hell did you come from?"

"Oh, I'm here and there," he dismissed cryptically. "But you didn't answer my question, kid. Just who are you becoming hanging the likes of Sonny Corinthos?"

"I'm becoming a rich kind of somebody," he retorted, fingering his stripped suit collar. "And soon, a rich and _powerful_ somebody."

"You're kidding yourself," Lenny scoffed shaking his head. "You're a lackey."

"Did I ask you, old man?" Logan frowned at how quickly this old man could deflate his good mood. "I don't need your advice," he said pointedly. "So why don't you stick your nose in someone else's business?"

"It is my business...Being a good samaritan and all."

"I don't need one of those in my life. I've got plenty of people telling me how wrong I am. Getting an earful from you, isn't what I need."

"Fine," Lenny shrugged, as if it wasn't any skin off his back. "Just trying to help a guy make not so many stupid choices."

"Would you stop?" Logan felt his temper flare. "We've had this talk before, didn't we man? You don't stick your nose in my business and I won't beat the crap out of you."

"Trust me kid, you couldn't if you tried."

Logan watched as the old man began cracking up, as if the thought of him taking the old man down was down right ridiculous.

"Well I won't say this again, Lenny," he breathed, grabbing the man by his ragged denim jacket. "Stay away from me and my business."

"Boy," Lenny grabbed him by the collar and looked him straight in the eyes, "and I'm telling you, its in your best interest to find something else to make you rich and powerful. Because Sonny Corinthos is only going to get you killed or land you in jail."

Logan stumbled when the old man let him go and turned heel and walked away. As he watched the man slowly make his way up the stairs nursing his left leg as if some crippled geriatric, Logan couldn't help but stand there in stunned silence. _Who the hell is that guy? And what exactly was he doing sniffing around Sonny?_

--&--

"Logan!" called Lulu. "You're back!"

"Yeah," he grinned. "You miss me?"

"Arrogant egotist."

"But you didn't answer the question," Logan teased. "Which definitely means you did."

"Fine," she drawled. "I might have possibly have missed you...If I wasn't out of town myself."

"Where'd you sneak off to?" He closed the distance betwen them until they were only an arms length apart. "Nothing bad I hope?"

"You should be the one talking?" Lulu eyed him ruefully, "I went to a friend's cabin for the long weekend."

"Binge drinking and make out sessions I'm sure." He laughed.

"Girlfriend, Logan."

"Even better," he wiggled his brows suggestfully. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"You're so gross, Logan." She reached out and smacked him on the bicep.

"A guy can dream."

"Shut up," she laughed.

"Make me?"

Lulu eyed him coyly before grabbing the back of his head and planting a long kiss on his lips.

Logan wasn't expecting the sudden show of affection. As her lips moved against his, he could only think about how fast this seemed. Only two weeks ago she hated his guts. _Guess she forgives me._

That was the last thought that crossed his mind before he turned his attention to willing body in his arms.

--&--

_She just had to find a way to introduce herself to Kate Howard. There just had to be a way. _

Maxie through her address book trying to find someone who could possibly do such a thing for her. There weren't a lot of people who would; she had burned a lot of bridges during her mid-teen crisis where she almost screwed up her life by trying to win Lucky's affection. And then there was the whole Lulu-Logan fiasco....Stopping mid-stride, her jaw dropped. Shaking her head, she did a double-take.

Standing several feet from her were two idiots making out in the middle of the streets of Port Charles.

_Is that Logan...and Lulu macking out? Ew._

Maxie watched them walk hand-in-hand towards the park in the direction of his hotel room.

_'You know I think Logan has a thing for Lulu.'_ Closing her eyes, she tried to force Cooper's voice out of her head.

There's no way Lulu and Logan were back together...

_But that's what it looks like from the way they were groping each other._

No. No way. Logan was infatuated with her.

_Actions speak louder than words._

Maxie could not believe what she had just seen. Lulu and Logan. For real? All of the sudden her gag reflex jerked and she felt nauseous.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

--&--

"Is everything all right Maxie?" Cooper watched her with concern. "You've been quiet all night," he said, sitting down beside her on his bed. "And that's just not like you."

"Tell me something, Coop?"

"Okay?"

"Have you spoken with Logan lately?

"No," he frowned. "You know he's out-of-town on business with Sonny."

"Yeah, but have you spoken to him?"

"No."

"So how do you know he was on business? He could have just been out of town, right?"

"I guess so?" Cooper didn't understand where Maxie was coming from. "What's your sudden interest in Logan's whereabouts?"

"You know that Lulu was away this weekend too, right?"

"I think I heard you mention it sometime," he nodded. "Or possibly sing about it."

"Do you think that was a coincidence?" Maxie swallowed, waiting for Cooper's thoughts. "You know," she breathed, "That they were out of town together?"

"Yeah, I suppose?" he replied. "Why? What do you think that Cooper and Lulu...."

Suddenly a light dawned in Cooper's eyes. Maxie watched uncomfortably as a huge smile began to appear on Cooper's lips.

"That dog!"

"So you believe it?"

"What do you mean believe it?"

"I'm asking you if you know if they actually went away together?"

"Hun, I don't know," Cooper chuckled, still not comprehending why Maxie suddenly cared where Lulu and Logan were and whether they were at that some place together. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Why?" squeaked Maxie, suddenly realizing how manic she was sounding. "Why?" She chuckled nervously. "Why would _I_ care that slut Lulu Spencer went away with Logan Hayes?"

"Uh yeah?"

"No reason," she blurted out, placing her hands on Coop's. "No reason. Why should I care that the bleach-blond hussy who slept with my sister's boyfriend went on a getaway with that stupid boar Logan Hayes? There's no reason."

"Why are you so worked up about this? Why did you even think about it?"

"No reason." She clamped her mouth shut, trying to think of another subject to distract Cooper with.

"Hey," he said seriously, "remember, no more lies."

Maxie looked at Coop in the eye and gritted her teeth. She did promise that. When they got back together she promised him no more lies.

"You're right," she breathed, licking her lips. "I promised I would tell you the truth. And...And the truth is...is that I saw them today. I saw them macking out in the streets." She stopped herself with that.

That was the truth. She didn't keep it from him. It wasn't a lie. The fact that she left out the part that it made her nauseous to think that Logan would turn to that bleach-blonde after going after her for months wasn't important.

"It was gross. And the thought that they were together makes me nauseous," she pouted. "I mean, the idea of having to watch that day in and day out...I just wanted to know if it was true. Georgie kind of hinted at it and then I kind of ran into them right there...."

"Traumatized, huh?" he chuckled sympathetically. "Aww, my poor Maxie."

He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her.

"Coop, you have no idea."


End file.
